Chances
by msanon19
Summary: Caroline turned off her humanity and went to see Klaus in New Orleans. How would she react when she found out Klaus has moved on? How would Klaus react when Caroline turned up at his door? Has he really moved on? A Klaroline story.
1. Chapter I

Caroline walked into the bar. She heard words from the street, this is where she could find Klaus. One glance across the room, ears focusing on his voice anywhere, she knew he wasn't there. She moved forward towards the bartender, maybe she'll know. A guy with a British accent, not that hard to distinguish, she thought.

Caroline looked at the bartender's tag. Camille. A French name. She's pretty with her large blue eyes. Caroline wondered if Klaus would think the same when he buys drink from her.

Camille: Hi. You're new. Visiting or just moved here?

Caroline: So you know everybody, huh?

Camille: Not really, but just the way you walked in, I know you're not from around here. I'm Camille.

Caroline: Caroline.

Camille: So Caroline, what can I get you today?

Caroline: I'm actually looking for someone. Klaus Mikaelson. Do you know?

Camille: The Mikaelson? Yeah, they are quite the royals here in New Orleans. Friend of yours?

For a split moment Caroline could have sworn she saw a hint of suspicion in Camille's eyes. But she covered it well, playing it cool.

Caroline: You could say that. Do you know how can I find them?

Camille: Um.. I'm not sure I do. But Klaus always comes here, maybe you could wait for him?

She could sense that Camille was hiding something. Could she have known the real Klaus? Are they alibi? Camille's heartbeat risen. Caroline knew she's not a vampire.

Caroline: Tell me where the Mikaelson lives.

Camille: I don't know.

Caroline: Do you personally know Klaus?

Camille: No, I don't.

Caroline: Ughhh. Why is it so hard to find him. Forget we have this conversation.

Caroline was growing impatient when suddenly someone with a heavy accent greeted her. She turned around, and found Elijah Mikaelson staring at her intently.

Elijah: Couldn't help but overhear, you were looking for a Mikaelson, are you not?

Caroline: Elijah?

Elijah: Pardon me, I don't think we've met before.

Caroline: I'm Caroline, friend of Elena, from Mystic Falls.

Elijah: A friend of Elena Gilbert. I don't think we've properly introduced before. I'm Elijah.

Elijah handed out his hand to Caroline for a handshake.

Elijah: So Caroline… to what do us owe this surprise visit? Is something wrong with Elena?

Caroline: No, actually. I'm here to see Klaus.

Elijah: Niklaus? What did my brother do this time?

Caroline: Nothing. I just...he invited me to New Orleans few years back.

Elijah: He did?

Caroline: I got bored in Mystic Falls. So, here I am now.

Caroline shrugged. Not feeling guilty at all. The perks of flipping the switch off.

Caroline: And the old me kinda delete his number, so I couldn't reach out to him. Hence, this - me blindly trying to trace his very existence in this town.

Elijah: Very well, I'll take you to him. Follow me.

Camille had been eavesdropping to the exchange between those two. A beautiful young vampire looking for Klaus, her Klaus. Another one of his crazy ex, maybe? She just escaped the wrath of Aurora, Klaus allegedly first love. Now another one? Thank God she had drunk the vervain this morning. Or else, the crazy ex would know her connection to Klaus. She sent a text to Klaus to be prepared, just in case.

Camille 10.06AM : Someone looking for you in the bar. She met Elijah, and they're coming over to your place now. Another one of your ex?

\--

Caroline waited by the door when Elijah walked in and calling out Klaus' name. She heard footsteps descending down the stairs. She knew it was his.

Klaus: Brother. Someone wants to see me? Where is she?

Caroline took the cue and walked in towards him.

Caroline: Hello, Klaus.

Klaus: Caroline?

\--

Klaus couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Caroline. Here she was, standing in his room. She seemed off however, different. Her hair was straight and tousled all the way. She was dressed in a black leathered jacket, boots to her knee length. And her eyes, they were piercing into his. It was as if she had gone dark.

Caroline: Enough with the gaping, Klaus. I take it you missed me?

Klaus: You turned it off. Never thought I'd see the day.

Caroline: Too much baggage to carry around. It's easier this way, lighter to travel around.

Klaus felt amazed by how much more sassy Caroline was without her emotions. Comparing her emotions with baggage, literally?

Caroline: So, does the offer still stand?

Klaus: What offer?

Caroline: (scoff) Oh come on. It's only been a few years. You've moved on? So much of being my last love.

Klaus: I'm sorry, love. Can't help myself but feel starstruck that you're here now. You've caught me off guard. You were saying of the offer. If I recall correctly, I offered to show you the world. Are you saying you're up for it now, sweetheart?

Caroline moved closer towards Klaus and touched his stubble before whispering into his ear.

Caroline: Just so you know, this means nothing. I just got bored and you're simply the perfect getaway.

Klaus: Or I can compel you to turn it back on.

Caroline: And what? Get your good 'ol Caroline? You know she'll just leave. So be my guest. Compel me, and you can continue pining over her.

Klaus was furious. He stared into her eyes boldly.

Klaus: I'll take what I can get now.

Klaus cupped the side of Caroline's face and kissed her gently on the lips. Their lips lingered on each other for a few seconds before Caroline broke the kiss.

Caroline: Mmm just like I remembered.

Caroline smirked and crashed her lips back to Klaus'. All those years apart only mount the pent up feelings they had with each other. Minutes after, their bodies collided with each other, hot and heavy.

\--

Caroline fell into a deep slumber. Klaus not going to lie, the sex with Caroline was amazing. He never forget the time they spent in the woods. He had missed her but it was not the same now with her emotions off. He rubbed her head a few times before twirling her blonde hair with his finger.

Klaus: Don't worry, love. I'll get your emotions back.

\--

An hour later, Klaus went to the library. Elijah and Hayley were there, along with Hope.

Elijah: I'm guessing she's invited to our family dinner tonight, then?

Hayley: Who?

Hayley was confused. She looked at Elijah before looking at Klaus to see his reaction.

Klaus: Perhaps. Maybe you can ask our little sister to behave. She and Caroline doesn't get along that much.

Hayley: Caroline? As in the Caroline from Mystic Falls?

Klaus: Yes. How can I forget. She's not very keen of you either. Do well to behave yourself too, little wolf.

Hayley: You know, it's obvious we're not the problem. She is. Sometimes I wonder what you see in her.

Elijah: Do you think it's wise to invite her to our family dinner?

Klaus: Well, let's see… did you or did you not agree to invite Davina Claire to the dinner? Last time I check, she's not family.

Klaus growled and immediately left the room. Rebekah entered the room with a mischievous smile on her face.

Rebekah: Davina…Caroline...Camille... this should be interesting.

Elijah: Rebekah, you heard what Niklaus said. Do well to behave yourself.

Rebekah: Oh come on, Elijah. Don't tell me you are not looking forward to see the drama? I can't wait for the two to meet.

\--

Klaus went back to his room to find Caroline walking around with nothing but her smile.

Klaus: You surely do like to torture me, don't you, love?

Caroline: It's nothing you never seen before.

Klaus vamped speed towards her and pinned her back to his bed.

Caroline: You know, when you offered to show me the world, I didn't think you mean only in your bedroom.

Klaus: Well, you are my world, love. So technically, I'd be showing you all the wonders I'll do to you.

Klaus started to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. Caroline used her strength and flipped Klaus so she'd be on top instead.

Caroline: As tempting as it sounds, I'm going to pass this round. I'm starving. I haven't fed since I arrived here.

Caroline was about to get up when Klaus held both her thighs on his side. He sat up straight and let Caroline straddled comfortably on his lap.

Klaus: Well, good thing that you're invited to our family dinner tonight. There will be fresh dessert served afterwards. I'm sure you'll enjoy.

Caroline: Fine. Since we have about two hours left til dinner, why don't you be my appetiser?

Klaus didn't reply, he was just smirking straight into her eyes. Caroline didn't wait for another moment to sink her fangs into his neck.

\--

It was sharp at 8 o'clock. Davina and Camille arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion. Caroline just got out from her room and she met them by the front door.

Caroline: Bartender girl? What are you doing here?

Camille: Hi, Caroline. Nice to see you too. Klaus invited me.

Caroline: So you do know him. Wow. You really just lied to my face earlier today.

Camille: I'm sorry. I didn't know you. Who knows I might send his mortal enemy right to his doorstep.

Caroline: Hmm. Actually, you're not entirely wrong.

The three of them entered the dining area.

Klaus: Camille?

Camille: Klaus. You seemed surprise to see me. You did invite me, right?

Rebekah snorted.

Klaus: No, I mean yes, I did invite you.

Kol: Ah, I'm sure Nik just mesmerized to see his beautiful girl. Just as I am to see Davina. Right, Nik?

Klaus glared at Kol.

Caroline: I'm sorry. Did you say his girl? Like, his girlfriend? Klaus has a girlfriend? This human is his girlfriend?

Hayley: Well, this is awkward.

Rebekah: This should be fun.

Camille: Umm is there something wrong that I am Klaus' girlfriend?

Caroline: Seriously, Klaus? You forgot to tell me that? Not only I have to know from Tyler that you got this she-wolf pregnant, you can't even tell me you have a girlfriend while you were screwing me today?

Klaus: Enough!

Klaus shouted and stood as both his hands banged the table.

Caroline: That's it, I'm out of here.

Caroline didn't wait to vamp off, away from the Mikaelson house.

Camille: Did you really sleep with her?

Klaus didn't say a word. He looked guilty as ever.

Camille: Huh. You did. So I take it, she's another one of your exes is she?

Rebekah: No, they don't really date. But apparently they like screwing each other. Wait, does that make Caroline a whore?

Klaus threw his knife at Rebekah once she uttered the words but Rebekah was fast enough to catch it with her bare hand.

Klaus: Mind your tongue, Bekah.

Camille shook her head of the situation laid in front of her eyes and turned around to leave.

Klaus: Camille, wait.

Camille didn't bother to stop but Klaus was quick to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

Klaus: Please, let me explain.

Camille: What's your excuse this time, Klaus? Were you using sex to gain information from her like you did to Aurora?

Klaus: No, I was not.

Camille: So, you simply have sex with some other girl other than your girlfriend?

Klaus: It was purely sex. It meant nothing.

Camille: Do you even hear what you're saying? Purely sex? You fell asleep when we were making out, Klaus. And I find out now you're going straight to bed with a girl you met less than a day? You turned me down, Klaus!

Klaus: I had to! You're just a fragile human, Camille! I could break you! And I can't afford to do that. I can't lose you!

Camille: Why? Why can't you lose me?

Klaus didn't answer. His angry eyes stared deeply into her pleading eyes.

Camille: Tell me!

Camille raised her voice but Klaus still didn't make any sound or move.

Camille: Just what I thought.

Camille left with a disappointed heart and Klaus stood his ground, not following behind.

\--

To say that Caroline was mad is an understatement. She was furious. How dare he led her on, making her seemed like the bad guy here. She never liked a whore, especially being one. That was why she never really liked Haley or Rebekah. Rebekah and Damon sleeping, torturing with Elena's heart, Haley flirting with her Tyler, toying her heart.

But the perks of switching off the emotions were she got to push away the heightened feelings, tuck them away in the safest place, waiting for the ticking bomb to explode.

Blood. That was all she could think of at the moment. The sweet bloody vein on the neck of a random stranger. She was lost in ecstasy of the blood when someone interrupted her activity in the dark alley.

Someone: Easy there. He might lost his head if you keep going.

Caroline removed her fangs from the guy's neck and held his neck away from her mouth. She did not face towards the voice when she replied.

Caroline: You know it's rude to interrupt when someone's having dinner.

Someone: You know it's rude to come into my town and break the rules I made.

That caught her attention. She dropped the guy from her hand and turned around to face the masculine voice.

Caroline: Funny. I thought the Mikaelsons rule this town. I know you're not one.

The guy in front of her flashed the widest and brightest smile to her.

Someone: Don't you know who you are talking to?

Caroline: Well…let's see. I don't really care. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something right now? So, go away.

That kind of ticked off the guy. He grabbed Caroline by the neck and pinned her back to the wall.

Someone: The name's Marcel Gerard. You should show me some respect. I won't hesitate to kill you if you break my rule.

There was not a glint of frightened in her eyes. Instead, Caroline just smug before replying his threat.

Caroline: Whatever the hell the rules are. And I'm pretty sure you'd be dead too if you kill me.

Marcel: You're so full of yourself, don't you?

Marcel's other hand plunged into Caroline's chest and twisted her heart. Caroline screamed in agonizing pain.

A second later, Klaus appeared behind them.

Klaus: Marcellus! Let her go!

Marcel: Klaus. A friend of yours, I presumed?

Klaus: Let her go.

Marcel hesitantly removed his hand from Caroline's chest, but the hand on her neck remained still. Caroline gave him the wickedest smile, saying I-told-you-so.

Klaus: I said, let her go!

Caroline: You heard what the boss said, Marcellus. LET, ME, GO.

Reluctantly, Marcel let go of his hand from Caroline. His eyes still pierced into Caroline's.

Klaus: If you ever lay a hand on her…

Marcel: Yea, yea. I got the picture, Klaus. Do tell your friend here to respect our rules. No killing the tourist. We have a deal.

Marcel disappeared as soon as he arrived, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

Klaus: Are you done, here?

Caroline: Why do you care?

Klaus: You know why, love.

Caroline: I don't need someone to babysit me. I can take care of myself.

Klaus: Really? If I hadn't been here a moment ago, you'd be dead by now.

Caroline: He won't kill me. He was just threatening me. I'm sure you know how evil villains work. They like to torture. Killing people immediately would be too merciful.

Klaus closed his distance with Caroline.

Klaus: You know love, if I didn't know any better, you sounded just like me.

Caroline: Does that turn you on?

Klaus: You have no idea.

Klaus grasp Caroline's neck and caressed it with his thumb softly.

Caroline: I changed my mind.

Caroline's words astounded him. He looked into those fiery eyes of her to find the meaning behind her words.

Klaus: About what?

Caroline: About your offer. I take it back. I'm not going anywhere with you.

Klaus: What?

Caroline: You heard me.

Klaus: Is this because of Camille?

Caroline: I could care less if you've moved on or have a girlfriend.

Klaus: But you do care, don't you. Despite turning it off, you're still hurt.

Caroline: That is the Caroline you know. Yes, she will feel hurt. You know she doesn't like to be second best, to fight for every attention a guy can give. But that's the old Caroline. I'm Caroline 2.0, better with no feelings attached.

Klaus: I'm sorry, love.

Caroline: What?

Klaus: This will hurt a bit.

Klaus snapped Caroline's neck and carried her limp body to the Mikaelson mansion. He can't be selfish with her. He will have to get her back.

\--

Caroline: What is this?

Klaus: This will be your room, until we sort things through.

Caroline: What? Let me out, Klaus!

Klaus: See, we're going have to wait for the vervain to drain from your system.

Caroline: …and then you'll compel me. Wow. I won't forgive you, Klaus, for this.

Klaus: I'll take my chances, love.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N : Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing this story. Really give me a boost to write and finish this story :D**

**I'm sorry there's a bit delay for the update. I have a 40-days-old son and I'm having sleep deprived!**

**But still, I'm excited and having all these juicy ideas to write my first Klaroline story.**

**I have outlined the storyline and I know how this story is going to end. But feel free to give ideas cause I'm still writing chapter by chapter.**

**Again****, thanks for reading! :)**

\--

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Klaus sat silently on the bed in his room, contemplating on what to do with Caroline. She was right, there might be a chance she won't forgive him if he compelled her to turn it back on. She turned it off in the first place, right? He of all people shouldn't be bothered by that. He even compelled Stefan to turn it off back then. He had "fixed him", he recalled his words to Elena. But now, with Caroline, he wanted to turn it back on. How ironic. He had missed her humanity.

Humans. His mind drifted off to another blonde whom he had hurt today. Camille. He was foolish, he knew that. She didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve her. She was too kind, too pure for him. But somehow, he still held on to her. Their feelings were complicated.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the last message she sent earlier today. "Another one of your ex?" She had said. If only she knew how he had pined for Caroline, a girl he could hardly have, how she had reminded him of Caroline in the first place, how she had helped him moved on without him noticing.

Klaus 3.30AM: You know I care about you, Camille. Please, give me a chance to make it up to you.

\--

Klaus woke up to the sound of banging on the door. He opened his eyes to find Rebekah barging in to his room.

Klaus: What a lovely morning. Good morning, sister.

Rebekah: I swear to God, Nik. If you don't get the whore out of this house, I will kill her myself.

Klaus: Don't be so dramatic.

Rebekah: Are you really that deaf?

Klaus: What are you talking about?

Rebekah: Listen to your prisoner. She's been doing it since 7 in the morning!

Klaus glanced over his watch. It was 9 o'clock now. He tuned in to Caroline's room. Smashes of glass, thudding sounds all over the place. And then he heard her voice.

Caroline: I can hear you, bitch! Why don't you come and fight me instead of hiding behind Nik like a scaredy cat.

Rebekah: Bloody hell!

There's a hint of sarcasm in Caroline's tone and Rebekah almost left Klaus' room to get to her but Klaus was quick to act. He grabbed his sister's hand.

Klaus: Let me handle Caroline. You stay away from her.

Rebekah: I really don't understand your obsession with her. She doesn't want you, Nik! Stop wasting your time on some petty girl.

Klaus: I'm warning you, Bekah. Stay away.

Klaus left Rebekah and went to see the other blonde who was obviously not in the mood too this morning.

\--

Caroline was restless. It had only been a week since she turned off her humanity switch in Mystic Falls. This was not the plan. She was supposed to indulge in her life and not care about a thing. Klaus, the big bad wolf, was supposed to be the greatest mentor she could have to teach her how to live dangerously, adventurously. Why would everyone insist on having her humanity back. Can't a girl have a break once or twice in her lifetime? She was a vampire, time was never a problem. She had all the time in the world. But now, she's stuck in one of the rooms in the Mikaelson Mansion. She needed a plan.

A knock on the door distracted her devil's mind. She turned around towards the door to find Klaus leaning on one side of it with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His blond hair was disheveled, like he just got out from his bed. Caroline held her head high and crossed her arms as well.

Caroline: You could just bleed me out to dry and get this over with. I'm tired of waiting.

Klaus: Don't worry, Love. You know I'm not gonna hurt you.

Klaus walked in the room while inspecting the damages she had done. The room which was once immaculate was now a total disaster. Glasses shattered on the floor, pieces of furniture scattered all over the room, curtain shredded on one side.

Caroline: Why do you insist on getting back my emotions?

Klaus didn't straight away answer. He closed his distant with Caroline and looked her in the eye.

Klaus: I'm surprised you even ask. I want you Caroline. Not just your body, your presence. I want this, all of you.

Caroline scoffed. She pushed aside Klaus' hand on her chest.

Caroline: I never care about you. I hated you, Klaus.

Klaus: I beg to differ. You do care. You're just too afraid to admit it.

Caroline: Why would you think that? Wait, is this because of what happened in the woods? Oh come on Klaus, that was just a one night stand. Did you think it was something more? What happened that night was…

Klaus: We connected. It was not just about sex. It was something more and you know it.

Caroline: Is it, Klaus? Are you sure about that? Then why do you think I asked you stay away? Or why I never come looking for you?

Klaus: You're here now, aren't you?

Caroline: With my emotions off. What does that say about my feelings towards you?

Her words tugged at his heartstrings. Her feelings towards him always lingered in the back of his mind.

Caroline: You're a monster, Klaus. I could never love you, never in a million years.

There was another silence from Klaus. He closed his eyes for a moment before replying her hurtful remarks calmly.

Klaus: Then I'll wait for you, however long it takes.

\--

By noon, Caroline was bored to death. Yes, Klaus had provided her TV, but she already smashed it and threw it onto the floor. Now she began to regret it. She heard a while ago Klaus had already went out. She's tired of the promises he made. _However long it takes. _Like she's going to fall for that. She got up from the bed and went to the door. She banged the door again and again trying to get herself out. But it was to no avail. She couldn't open the damn door. And even if the door was opened, she knew she couldn't pass through it. But still she banged the door out of frustration.

A few minutes passed by suddenly the doorknob turned and the door was opened. Caroline was surprised to see Hayley.

Caroline: Are you here to save me?

Hayley: Huh, in your dreams, Princess. Do you mind? I have a daughter here who is trying to sleep.

Caroline: Hayley...the poor orphan who had nobody and somehow now got the full protection from the powerful Originals family. How convenient. I bet this has been your planned all along. Lure Klaus to bed, get yourself pregnant with his kid…

Hayley: Are you jealous, Caroline?

Caroline: Oh please. Why would I be jealous.

Hayley: Cause despite your sassy attitude towards Klaus, I know deep down you care about him. And judging by the way you strongly denied it, makes me think that you really care about him, A LOT.

Caroline: You don't know what you're talking about.

Hayley: Yes, I don't know. But Tyler does. He was not surprised that you're here to see Klaus. He told me about your little rendezvous with him in the woods.

Caroline: That's none of your business.

Hayley: What I don't understand is, why come here to see him and then deny your feelings towards him?

Caroline: You never have friends or family. You won't understand why.

Hayley: This is my family now, Caroline. Maybe it's you who don't understand. I care about Klaus. He's the father of my daughter, our daughter. If you care about him, stop stringing him along. Let him go. He got a lot going on in his life right now. He doesn't need to go back and forth wondering if you're ready to admit your feelings.

Caroline: Get out of my room. I don't need some helpless werewolf slut to lecture me.

Hayley laughed at her statement. She stood tall and bared her fangs to Caroline.

Hayley: Careful, Caroline. I'm no longer just a werewolf. I'm a hybrid now. You don't want to piss me off. And please, enough with the outburst. Klaus only needs one child in his life, not two.

\--

The sun was standing directly above his head. Heat was never a problem to vampires but today, Klaus was sweating. Not because of the heat, but because of his anger. He was furious at himself for being too impulsive, again. Klaus arrived at the bar where Camille worked. She was there but clearly pretending Klaus wasn't there to find her.

Klaus: Camille, please. We need to talk.

Camille: There's nothing to talk about. You already explained it to me last night, remember?

Klaus: No, I did not. Just let me explain. Then you can decide if you still want to hate me.

Camille stopped cleaning the table and looked at Klaus.

Camille: I'm working, Klaus.

Klaus: I'll meet you here later tonight?

Camille didn't answer, continue doing her work. Klaus took that as a yes and left the bar. On his way out of the bar, he received a call from someone whom he least expected to call. Stefan Salvatore. He picked up the call on the second ring.

Klaus: Hello, old friend.

Stefan: Klaus.

Klaus: How is Mystic Falls doing without me?

Stefan: Is Caroline there with you?

Klaus: Skipping the small talk now do we. Why would Caroline be here with me?

Stefan: Stop playing games, Klaus. Hayley called Tyler. We know she's there.

Klaus: It seems words do travel fast nowadays.

Stefan: We're coming over to get her back. Don't let her do anything she will regret later.

Klaus: Where's the fun in that now that she is without her humanity. She should revel it in. You should give her a chance to live a little.

Stefan: Klaus, please. It's Caroline. She has been through a lot.

Klaus: Which is why she needs to let loose. You can come over to fetch her, but I'm not going to let her leave if she wants to stay.

Stefan: She is not staying, Klaus!

Klaus: Do you ever think about why she skipped town, leaving her lovely friends behind? Maybe because she is tired of you lot dictating her life on what's right and wrong. She's a big girl, Stefan. She knows what she's doing with her life.

Klaus ended the call without waiting for Stefan to reply. He never really liked the Mystic Falls gang. He always believed that they were the reason why Caroline always held back. Now that she's here with him, he will make sure she's not out of his sight anymore.

\--

Marcel had been sitting in the bar when he saw Klaus entered the door. His face was furious. He went straight to Camille and Marcel couldn't help but feel curious to see what was going on with the two. Ever since Klaus took over the reign of New Orleans, he had been plotting to take Klaus down and regain back his city. Once there was a time he even considered using Camille as the pawn in his game. But Camille was his friend too. He couldn't do that to her.

When Klaus went out, she went to talk with Camille.

Marcel: What's going on with you and Klaus?

Camille: It's nothing.

Marcel: Come on, that doesn't look like nothing.

Camille: Fine. I found out he's sleeping with another woman. Can you believe that? And now he's asking for my forgiveness. Like I'm gonna forgive him again.

Marcel: This happened recently?

Camille: Yes, yesterday to be exact.

Marcel: Let me guess, blonde vampire, yea high, legs for days?

Camille: Yes, how do you know? Do you know her?

Marcel: Nah, I kinda ran into her last night. Quite feisty that one. Klaus seems a little too protective over her. Who is she?

Camille: Apparently they are old friends.

Marcel: I would know Klaus' old friends. She's not old, she's young.

Camille: Well, I don't know. If you're really interested, go ask Rebekah. She seems to know a lot about those two. If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to talk about Klaus and his mistress.

Marcel was thrilled with the new fact he discovered today. Maybe there was someone else who he could use as a pawn, someone he doesn't know of, someone he doesn't give a damn, someone he can use to end Klaus, without feeling guilty. But first, he had to do some research on some young blonde vampire.

\--


	3. Chapter III

Rebekah was never a fan to walk around the French Quarters during the night. Mainly because there were always too many nightwalkers wandering around, too loud, too hyper and disturbingly annoying. But tonight, she braced herself to face them when she received a text from him earlier this evening.

Marcel 7.08PM : Can I see you tonight at my place?

It was 10 o'clock now when Rebekah walked into his apartment. She bumped into Josh at the door.

Rebekah: Is your boss here?

Josh: Yeah, I was just leaving.

Josh continued walking out the door when Rebekah called him out.

Rebekah: Hey, Josh? He's not planning anything foolish, is he?

Josh: He's not stupid, that I know. So, I don't think whatever he's planning to do is foolish.

Josh answered, seemingly annoyed by Rebekah. He didn't wait for her reply and found his way out of her view. Rebekah rolled her eyes hearing Marcel's minion statement. What does he know about Marcel being stupid. He didn't know Marcel like she does centuries ago. Her thoughts then were distracted by a voice from behind.

Marcel: Rebekah. You came. I thought you might have stood me up. With the no reply to my text.

Rebekah turned around to find Marcel smiling with his eyes shining bright.

Rebekah: What do you want, Marcel?

Marcel: Just some input. A little birdie told me you know a little something about someone.

Rebekah: Don't you have your minion Josh to snoop around for you?

Marcel: Nah, I don't think Josh can give me the information like you do, especially about this someone.

Rebekah: And who is that someone be?

Marcel: Your brother new lady friend.

It took a second for Rebekah to realize who he was referring to.

Rebekah: Caroline? You want to know about Caroline Forbes?

Marcel: See, I don't have to say anything. You already know her last name. I supposed you know of her from inside out?

Rebekah: Is this another one of your grand schemes to put down my brother, Marcel?

Marcel: I just want my town back, Rebekah.

Rebekah: And you think Caroline Forbes is the key to defeat my brother?

Marcel: I could be wrong but I saw how he protect her. She is his weakness, that I'm sure of.

Rebekah went silent for a good five minutes.

Rebekah: What do you want to know?

Marcel: Everything about Caroline Forbes. Her strength, her weakness, what makes her tick, what makes her smile. Everything.

Rebekah: You should be lucky that I don't like the girl.

Marcel: Yes, I would consider myself lucky to have you. Come on in. You have a lot of story telling about a girl who stole the big bad hybrid's heart.

\--

Camille: Klaus, what the hell. You scared me.

Klaus: I told you I'll be here. Can we talk?

It was around 11 o'clock when Klaus arrived at the Rousseau's. He met her by the dumpster when she was throwing out the trash. The bar was still full with people but her shift was already over. Camille didn't answer. She turned around to enter the bar through the back door. Klaus following her behind closely. She took a bottle of vodka from the top shelf and two shot glasses. She set them on the table in the corner and sat down while pouring the vodka into the glasses.

Camille: Now we can talk.

Klaus squinted his eyes towards Camille, thinking this was as hard for him as for her too. He sat down with her, took a shot of the vodka she poured before he began to speak.

Klaus: Seven years ago, I came to Mystic Falls only for one thing, Elena Gilbert, the doppleganger I've been waiting for over a century to lift my curse. She's the key for me to unlock my werewolf side.

Klaus paused for a moment, remembering the time he first met Caroline. Her smile, the light in her eyes, her bubbly laughter rushed through his thoughts like a train wreck.

Klaus: In the midst of the chaos and breaking the curse, Caroline somehow captured my eyes. She is friend with the doppleganger. Best friend, I supposed.

Klaus paused for another while and remained calm but his stare bored into blank space. He was holding the shot glass on the table while his index finger subconsciously ran along the rim of the glass. Camille still attentively listened to him.

Klaus: She's beautiful, but there's more to her than just her beauty. She was in love with a werewolf. A young vampire, in love with her supposedly enemy. I find it endearing, I want that kind of love.

Camille: So, you drop everything and try to chase for her attention instead?

Klaus: No, I broke the curse. I was me, ruthless. I killed the people around her, I threatened the people she cares, I even threatened her life, almost letting her died. But she, she was fearless.

Klaus scoffed remembering the night he had saved her life. The first question she asked was, _"are you going to kill me?"._ It was still fresh in his mind how she had thought so low of him then.

Klaus: She didn't bat an eye for me, even on her deathbed, knowing I was her only savior.

Camille's interest just piqued. With Klaus threatening her life, her friend's life, Caroline could easily fall into Klaus' long list of mortal enemies.

Camille: What happened? I'm sure she did something to hurt you for you to act very impulsive towards someone you found endearing.

Klaus: What do you think happened? She and her petty Mystic Falls gang tried to kill me. Well, they did succeed in killing my brothers, Kol and Finn. So yes, I was furious and they all deserved it.

Camille: So, with all these gory details you just told me about you and her, can I ask why is she here, and sleeping with you? If I were her, I wouldn't jump into bed with you.

Klaus glared at Camille then looked away.

Camille: What? Both of you are pretty much the villain in each other's life. Why would you sleep with your enemy?

Klaus: I care about her, Camille. Despite everything I've done, and despite everything she's done, I couldn't shake the feeling even if I could. I care about her. Then, now…

Camille: …and forever.

Klaus drifted his eyes towards Camille's. She shot him a weak smile, at the realization of who she really was to Klaus now.

Camille: Does she feel the same way?

Klaus glanced away hearing that dreadful question. The question he had been asking himself for years. He felt it in his gut, he was so sure that she felt the same way. Of the sparks and fireworks dancing when they kissed for the first time. He couldn't be more wrong. But she never once admit it to him, never truly utter those words he wanted to hear, never laid them all out clearly for him to believe.

Camille: You don't think she does, don't you?

Klaus: She turned it off.

Camille: I'm sorry, what?

Klaus: Her humanity, she turned it off. That's why she's here.

Camille: You mean, that's why she's here? Finally accepting her feelings towards you?

Klaus: I don't know. I don't have the answer to your hopeful question.

Camille: Why didn't you compel her?

Klaus: I could never.

Camille: You mean, cause she's on vervain that's why you couldn't compel her?

Klaus: No, Camille. Even if she's not on vervain, I could never compel her.

Then it dawned on him. He could never compel Caroline, even if it means for her own good. He was just buying time. If she wanted him to let go, then he had to. He would do as she wish. He wanted her, but he would only have her on her own terms, not by force.

Klaus glanced his eyes back to Camille.

Klaus: Do you forgive me, Camille?

Camille: It's obvious now that I'm just the cupholder. Someone who you hold on to until someone better comes along. Caroline.

Camille paused for awhile, looking down at her shot glass, mustering her courage to ask him the question.

Camille: Where does this leave us, Klaus?

Klaus: I never have any intention to care for you, Camille. You reminded me of her. But day by day as I spend more time with you, you changed my mind, you stole my heart. I'm sorry I hurt you, again and again. But please know that, I need you more than you know. The thought of having a lifetime with you always lingered in the back of my mind. But for now, I have to save her, Camille.

\--

It was 12 midnight when Klaus came home. It was eerily quiet, as if he was home alone. His first stop was the nursery room. He went to check on Hope. Hope was sleeping soundly in her crib when Klaus tucked her in. Hayley must have dozed off on the rocking chair when putting Hope to sleep. Klaus took a blanket on the table and covered Hayley's upper body. In a split second, his mind drifted to the girl who he held as prisoner, as what Rebekah had called it earlier this morning. In another split second, Klaus stood in front of her door, tuning in his ears to hear whether she had fallen asleep as well. It was still silence for about two minutes that Klaus thought she was already in her deep sleep. It was when Klaus turned around to leave to his room when he heard her sighed. She was awake. He knocked on her door twice before entering without invitation. Once the door opened, he was welcomed by the view of Caroline hugging her knees on the window ledge, zoning herself out to the blackness of the night outside the glass. She must have felt his presence at the door earlier. She didn't seem to startle at all.

Klaus: Enjoying the darkness?

Caroline didn't move a muscle. She just stared blankly at the window.

Klaus: What? No more snarky comments?

Caroline: I'm tired, Klaus. Are you going to bleed me out now? Just get it done already.

Klaus walked over to her. He sat down beside her, leaning his body against the window. His face turned towards her.

Klaus: Why did you turn it off, love?

Caroline: I killed my mother. I'm sure you know what it feels like. Come to think of it now, you were right. We're pretty much the same. I'm just as horrible as you are.

Klaus: What happened? I'm sure you didn't kill her.

Caroline: How can you be so sure? You don't know anything about my life, Klaus. Stop acting like you were there.

Klaus: Do you want to talk about it?

Caroline: No, I don't.

Klaus sighed, looking straight ahead now instead of facing her.

Klaus: You're not horrible, Caroline. You're far from horrible.

Klaus' words caught Caroline's attention. She turned her head to face him, studying his profile.

Caroline: You don't know that. You don't know the things I've done.

Klaus: Even at your worst state, you'll never be half as horrible as I am, love.

Klaus turned his head to face Caroline and their eyes locked for a couple minutes. Klaus swore he could sense an emotion across her eyes. But for a split second, she masked out those emotions and maintained her straight face.

Caroline: I have a proposition for you.

Klaus was taken aback. He never thought Caroline would want to negotiate her freedom. She dropped both her feet to the ground.

Caroline: You will not compel me to turn it back on. In return, I will stay by your side for a year.

Klaus: As what?

Caroline. I dont know. You tell me. whatever you want me to be. Just please don't ever attempt to bring back the old Caroline.

Klaus wrinkled his forehead, registering what she suggested.

Klaus: What will happen after a year?

Caroline: You'll let me go for good. We'll go on with our lives as normal.

Klaus stood up as well. If his blood could boil, it would vaporize into thin air with the heat of his anger now. He could not believe her. Even with her humanity off, she had asked him to stay away from her, yet again.

Klaus: I want a forever with you, Caroline. Not just a year, not just a lifetime or centuries!

Caroline: It's either that, or nothing at all, Klaus. If you compel me to turn it back on, I'll only be running away from you. You won't have me at all, not a year, not a lifetime and definitely not a forever!

Klaus began to wonder. If all the emotions, the sparks he felt between them were only lies. The lies he fed himself that somehow her feelings towards him are true, only in his wildest dream. There was only one way for him to find out.

Klaus: You will be my queen...

Klaus paused a while, building a suspense for his next line.

Klaus: Not for a year. But for a lifetime. One lifetime.

\--


	4. Chapter IV

Caroline: A lifetime? And I thought I got the upper hand in the deal I made. Damn, he's good!

Caroline muttered to herself while leaning against the bed headboard. The time on her phone showed 2 AM. It was true, she could not sleep after Klaus left her room. She had not given him the answer, yet. Still trying to weigh the pros and cons if she agreed with the deal.

The pro : she gets to live without feeling the guilt of killing her mom for the whole lifetime.

The con : she has to face Klaus for the next, what, 60 70 years of her one lifetime??!

Or better, find a way out of it, if any. She sighed. Why would she think she could outdo the hundreds or thousands bajillion years old hybrid. He got way more experience than her twenty five years of inexperience life.

A lifetime with Klaus. Could she really able to survive that long with him? She wanted all sorts of thing in her life. She wanted to finish college, graduate with a degree in Arts, get a job in acting or be an artist, living in LA. She had all kinds of dreams but being Klaus' queen was not in her list. Not in the near future, at least. Klaus had lived his life countless times, she was just starting out. She felt like it was not fair. She only came to New Orleans because of the offer he made. She wanted to see the world, with him. Not stuck in the city while he plays the King and rules the ground.

Caroline: King and Queen. What does he think he's in the UK with all the royals title.

Caroline grunted and pulled her hair with both hands.

Caroline: Ughh. Stupid me. I knew coming to New Orleans would be a mistake!

She recalled the conversation she had with Klaus earlier.

_Caroline: Seriously? A lifetime? That's like a hundred years. I want to build a life for myself, Klaus. Being stuck by your side for a lifetime while you rule this city is definitely not in my bucket list!_

_Klaus: Then I have no choice but to compel you, sweetheart. I'll let you sleep on it. Tomorrow you'll let me know what you really want._

She rubbed her face with both of her hands, calming herself down. What does she really want. She wanted to go out there, see the world outside of Mystic Falls, but the wounds were still fresh. She couldn't enjoy her world with that much guilt. Out of sudden, she got an idea. Maybe she could annoy Klaus, get him angry, enough to make him push her away and break their deal. She would make sure Klaus regret for even suggesting her to be his queen. It was not that hard to annoy someone, right? She just had to be the old Caroline; the Caroline pre-vampire; the one who was always never the one.

\--

Driving all the way from Mystic Falls to New Orleans was definitely a mistake he did not want to repeat, ever again. After about fourteen long hours drive, they finally arrived. It had been ages since Stefan Salvatore stepped his feet in this town. Nothing much had changed since then. He was not too keen about the town, especially with the fact that The Mikaelson was in control now.

Stefan looked to his right, Elena Gilbert lost in her own thoughts.

Stefan: We're here.

No reply. Elena was looking out the window, staring at the huge mansion outside their car.

Stefan: Elena?

Elena: What if she doesn't wanna come home? What do we do?

Stefan kept his mouth shut. Klaus' words still ringing in his ears. _"You can come over to fetch her, but I'm not going to let her leave if she wants to stay."_

Stefan: I'll talk to him.

Elena turned her head to face Stefan, her face sad.

Elena: It's Klaus, Stefan. You know how he felt about Caroline. He must be thrilled if she wants to stay.

Stefan: Then we'll talk to Caroline. Convince her to come home. Or we make a deal with Klaus. Or whatever that suits our problem. All I know is, we're not leaving without Caroline.

They both got out of the car and walked towards the Mikaelson Mansion. Elena following slowly behind Stefan. Stefan knocked on the front door before sending Klaus a quick text message.

Stefan 10.05AM : We're at your house. Where are you and Caroline?

It did not take long for the door to open. They both were welcomed by a confuse Elijah on the door.

Elijah: Stefan? Elena?

Elena: Elijah.

Stefan just nodded and smiled to him.

Elijah: Pardon me, I didn't know the Mystic Falls gang are going to pay us a visit anytime soon. I assume this has to do with Caroline staying here?

Stefan: Yes, we told Klaus we'll be here. I'm not surprised he didn't mention anything.

Elijah: Please, come in. I'm sure he'll be down in…

Before Elijah could finish his sentence, Klaus appeared.

Klaus: Stefan, old friend! And you brought the doppleganger with you.

There was a bitterness in his voice when Klaus mentioned the word doppleganger. Elena did not let that affect her, but she could not lie, she was always scared of Klaus.

Stefan: Where is Caroline?

Klaus: Getting down to business now, I see.

Stefan: I told you we're here for her.

Klaus: She is safe and sound. I asked my sister Freya to put a spell on her room. She can't get out.

Elena: Good... that's great! Where is she? I want to see her.

Klaus: Easy now, love. You did mention to her about our deal, right Stefan?

Elena: She is not staying with you, Klaus! She can't!

Klaus: And why is that?

Elena: Because…because you're a psychopath! You're a monster. You'll ruin her. You'll ruin our Caroline.

Klaus vamp sped towards Elena and pinned her to the nearest wall. His hand grasped her neck while dragging her up against the wall. He was furious. He would never ruin her. It was never his intention. He would only shower her with comfort and love till eternity.

Klaus: Do well to remember, you are in my house, my home!

Elijah: Niklaus!

Klaus: You mean nothing to me now, doppleganger. I could rip your heart here and now with nothing to lose!

Stefan: No, you'll lose her trust! Caroline will never forgive you!

Stefan's voice roared across the hall. At the mention of her name, Klaus' face soften just a little bit. He was annoyed how she had the power to affect him without being present in the room. He loosened the grip and lowered Elena's down.

Klaus: You are lucky you have your boyfriend to protect you.

Elena ignored the way Klaus emphasized the word boyfriend. She touched her neck, rubbing it softly after Klaus let her go. There was a moment of silence before Rebekah's heels broke the awkwardness.

Rebekah: What's with all the wretched noise.

Rebekah stopped strutting down the hall when she noticed the two uninvited guess from Mystic Falls, one of them whom she hated.

Rebekah: Is there some kind of reunion here I don't know? Stefan, nice to see you. Funny seeing you two here. Didn't you two breakup while we were still in Mystic Falls?

Stefan: We're here for Caroline. Where is she?

Rebekah: You're here to bring her home? Thank God! I can't imagine waking up another day to see her face in this house.

Klaus: Let's not jump to any conclusions here, can we? Caroline willingly came here to see me. I'm not allowing you lot to drag her away from me to where she came from.

Rebekah: She did willingly runaway when she saw your girlfriend. And I'm pretty sure she's no longer willingly want to stay here, Nik.

Klaus: Caroline has the say to stay or leave. Nobody is forcing her, not even me.

Stefan: I'm not going to ask again. Where is Caroline!

Klaus: Caroline is upstairs. I'll take you both there.

\--

Meanwhile in another room upstair, Caroline sat on the bed, hearing all the conversations they had downstair.

Caroline: Shit, why is Stefan and Elena here?!

Caroline whispered to herself. She was now pacing back and forth in front of the door. A while later, the door opened. Klaus' face was the first she saw. His face was serious. Behind him stood Stefan and Elena, both with a shocked face. Klaus stepped aside to give way to both of them, but they both did not dare to enter the room. Elena however, was the first to break the silence, standing just outside the door.

Elena: Caroline! Thank God you're okay.

Caroline: Yup, I'm perfectly fine. You guys can go home. Send my regards to Mystic Falls.

Stefan: No, you're not. You're coming home with us. Please, Caroline...

Caroline: I said NO, Stefan. You guys won't let me do anything. You'll only force me to turn it back on. So yeah, I'm perfectly fine here!

Elena: Being locked up here is better than going home, Care?

Caroline: Well, it's better than being locked up in the Salvatore's dungeon, right Elena? And you did tell me to turn off my humanity, remember? Something about getting my perfect feathers ruffled… I couldn't thank you enough for your advice. I should listen to it sooner rather than later.

Caroline smiled wickedly at Elena. She still remembered word by word Elena said to her when Elena turned off her humanity back then. Elena didn't reply to Caroline's mockery. She just stood there, looking open-mouthed at Caroline. Klaus broke the silence by interfering in front of Stefan and Elena.

Klaus: So Stefan, as you can see... Caroline wants to stay here with me. I suggest you pack your bags and leave.

Stefan: Please, Klaus. Caroline will regret this when she gets her humanity back. If you love her, you'll let her leave with us.

Caroline: What makes you think that I'm going to regret this?

Caroline's question caught Stefan by surprise. Klaus turned around to see Caroline's face reddened

Caroline: What makes you think that I don't want this?

Stefan: Because I know you, Caroline. This is not you and I am not giving up on you.

Caroline: Oh please, Stefan. You know nothing about me. All you ever care about is her. I bet you're only here because of her. You're trying to win her back, right?

Elena: Caroline, please. I promise I won't ask you to turn it back on. Just come home with us.

Caroline laughed maniacally.

Caroline: Like I'm going to fall for that. Klaus, honey. Can you please make them leave. I'm done with this nonsense.

Klaus turned around to face the two. Stefan stared boldly at Klaus who was smiling smugly. He grabbed Elena's hand and started to walk away.

Stefan: Let's go, Elena.

Elena: What? NO! You said we're not leaving without Caroline!

Elena was struggling that Stefan had to drag her out of there, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. Klaus turned around to face Caroline who was standing in the middle of the room. The wicked smile on her face was already gone. She was now squinting her eyes at him, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She had been doing that gesture a lot to him lately.

Klaus: So, does this mean you agree with our deal?

Caroline did not straightaway answer his question. She just rolled her eyes. Klaus could not help but smile at her annoyed gesture. He walked slowly into the room towards her with his hands clasped behind his back.

Klaus: Come on now, love. Don't be so angry.

Caroline: Well, you did force me into this deal of a lifetime with you.

Klaus: It's either that or your humanity. Your choice, sweetheart.

Caroline still had her hands crossed on her chest. Klaus, standing just inches away from her, smirked. There was a twinkle in his eyes, as if he was enjoying this moment very much.

Caroline: Fine! But we need to lay out some ground rules if we're going to do this.

Klaus: I thought we already cover that. I won't compel you, you'll be my Queen.

Caroline: NO. I need more than that. It's a lifetime, for God's sake. I'll list out all the rules I want and you'll do the same too.

Klaus closed his distant towards Caroline, staring down at her boldly.

Klaus: I don't want to play games, Caroline.

His voice was deep and threatening but Caroline was unaffected.

Caroline: Well, neither do I. I need a pen and a paper.

Klaus was still hesitating. His eyes never leaving Caroline.

Caroline: What? Do you want to do this or not?

Klaus: I'll ask Freya to put the spell down. I'll meet you later in my study. I trust you, Caroline. Don't ruin this.


	5. Chapter V

Two hours had passed by since Klaus instructed Freya to put down the spell in Caroline's room. Klaus sat patiently on the sofa by the fireplace in his study, waiting for Caroline to bust in through the door. He had his sketchbook in his hand. It had been years since he last drew her. Last was days after the time they spent together in the woods. The last he had seen her, til now. He knew she was already out of her room. In fact, she was already in the French Quarter, according to one of his vampires. He had asked them to follow her, alerting him if she stepped her feet outside of New Orleans. Two hours had passed and still no alert. _She would be back_, he thought to himself. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Klaus: Come in.

Caroline opened the door slowly to find Klaus sitting on the sofa. His body facing the fireplace.

Klaus: Took you long enough.

Caroline: You could've put a big sign where your study was. This house is huge! I have to check the room one by one to find you.

Klaus turned around to face her, playing along with her fib. Caroline closed the door behind her.

Klaus: You could've called for me.

Caroline: And what? Wake the entire household so every one knows our dirty little secret?

Klaus: Then why didn't you ask my sister Freya? She was there when she let you out, didn't she?

She paused for a moment, her mouth parted slightly, as if she was dubious.

Caroline: I..uh.. Ughh fine! I went out to get a fresh blood. You didn't exactly provide me that while keeping me locked down.

Klaus smiled hearing her rambled. Caroline pouted and glanced away from Klaus.

Klaus: You could've asked me. I would have people parading to your room ready to be fed anytime you want.

Caroline: Whatever, Klaus. So, where's my pen and paper?

He pointed to the table in the middle of the room. There was a quill pen with the ink bottle on its side and a parchment paper.

Caroline: How classic.

Klaus: I do love the originality of it.

Klaus put down his pencil and sketchbook on the sofa and walked over to the table. He pulled out the chair for her.

Klaus: Please, have a seat. I'm sure you already have the long list of rules written in your mind.

Caroline walked slowly to the table and sat down on the chair. In front of her was a parchment paper. Written on top of it was '**Union Agreement**' in calligraphy. There was another parchment paper across her, facing upside down with a small wooden carved horse placed on top of it as the paperweight.

Caroline: You've done yours?

Caroline was surprised. She gestured to the upside down paper. Klaus smiled to himself while sitting down on the chair in front of Caroline. His hands clasped in front of his face, elbow propped on the table.

Klaus: 10 minutes is more than enough to ponder on the things that I want.

Caroline: Show off.

Caroline scowled. Klaus raised his eyebrows and smiled to Caroline.

Caroline: Why would you name it Union Agreement? So not cool.

Klaus: Let's see. It is a union of two people and there are rules need to be agreed, apparently. Hence, the Union and Agreement. Or do you have any better idea from that gorgeous mind of yours?

Another smile plastered on Klaus' face. Caroline did not answer. She just stared at the blank paper in front of her and twirled the quill pen around her finger. Her right foot was tapping on the floor.

Caroline: Are you going to just sit there while I write?

Klaus: Is there a problem?

Caroline: Yes, actually. I don't like people staring at me doing my work.

Klaus: Is that so?

Caroline did not answer him, again. She just gave him a deathly glare.

Klaus: Very well, Caroline. I'll just wait for you over there.

Klaus stood and walked back to the sofa. He picked up his sketchbook on the sofa before sitting. He stole a quick glance back at Caroline. She was still glaring at him with her head turned towards him.

Klaus: Relax. I'll just wait for you here.

Caroline: Good.

Both of them spent a good half an hour in silence. Only the sound of their own calm breathing exchanged between those two. Both were lost in their own world, comfortably.

Caroline: Okay, I'm done.

There was no reply from Klaus. Caroline turned her head around to face Klaus. He was still engrossed in his sketching. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention again.

Caroline: Klaus, I said I am done. What are you drawing?

Klaus: Nothing of your concerns. I'll be with you in a minute, love.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to face the paper in front of her. She flipped the paper upside down and tapped her index finger on the table impatiently. She looked at Klaus' upside down paper in front of her, wondering how many ridiculous rules Klaus had prepared for her.

Klaus: You could burn the paper with your eyes if you keep on staring at it.

Klaus' voice distracted her mind. He was walking towards the table.

Caroline: Well, if only I had that superpower, you'll be burst out in flames, repeatedly.

Klaus was amused hearing her words, especially when Caroline emphasized the word 'repeatedly'.

Klaus: Really? I didn't notice you spend a huge deal of time staring at me, repeatedly.

Caroline was caught off guard. She did not shoot him any reply, just let it be. He chuckled lightly while sitting down in front of her. Caroline ignored his cheekiness and grabbed the paper on the table, holding it against her chest.

Caroline: Okay, let's go through the rules one by one. I'll start. First rule. No compelling me.

Klaus did not say a word, he just smiled. She did not know how easy that rule was.

Caroline: Are you even listening? I said, no compelling me, ever!

Klaus: Of course I heard you, Caroline. Go on, on to the next list.

Caroline paused, looking at Klaus who was still beaming at her. He seemed very open to this whole idea of making a deal and listing all the rules.

Caroline: Hmm... Second rule, I'm not turning my emotions back on.

Klaus: Okay, done deal. Is that all?

Caroline: No. There are still four rules left.

Klaus: Why didn't you make a hundred rules? That should cover our lifetime together.

Caroline glared at Klaus. His face was now annoyed. _Good. Baby steps_, she told herself.

Caroline: Why are you so annoyed? I told you we're going to make a list of rules.

Klaus: Next rule.

_Jerk_, Caroline thought to herself. She wanted to make him annoyed but at the same time she still had to brace herself to face the annoyed him. Which was ten thousand times irritating. _Just be patience_, she told herself.

Caroline: Third rule, you have to provide and pay unlimited Credit Card for me.

Klaus: Why would you need a credit card when you can just compel your way through everything. This is ridiculous.

Caroline: Because I want to. This is my rule, you don't get to question it.

Klaus: Then I have to add another rule to rule out any ridiculous rules you made.

Klaus' voice was now low and rumbling, but louder than he had intended. Caroline grew more excited in her heart. _Yes, he's even more annoyed, more points for me_, she thought.

Caroline: Ha ha, very funny, Klaus. It doesn't work like that. Fourth rule. I want to travel the world, twice a year. Fully sponsored by you, of course.

Klaus eyes suddenly light up.

Klaus: I don't see the need to put this in the list. I told you I'll take you wherever you want.

Caroline: Those were just empty words.

Klaus: What makes you think I will break my words? I meant what I said, Caroline.

Caroline: I just want some assurance, okay. You're not exactly the type who can drop everything and hop on the plane. You have your daughter and the city, you have more baggage than you let on now.

Klaus paused, taking it all in. He knew where she was going. She was insecure.

Klaus: Where do you want to go first? Paris? Rome? Tokyo? Just name it, I'll take you.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course he would be delighted. She remembered his words all too well. This rule was more to benefit herself than to annoy him. She ignored his sudden positive mood.

Caroline: I'll do my research on where to go. You just pay the expenses, alright?

Klaus smiled and nodded softly at her words.

Caroline: Good. Now, fifth rule, I want 10 white roses delivered to me every 10th of October at 10 in the morning.

Klaus: I'll send you flowers from every florist in New Orleans every day, every hour, love.

Caroline: No, Klaus! Did you not hear what I just said? Ten, white roses, October 10th, 10 AM. That's it.

Klaus: How can I not hear? Too many tens in a sentence. What's the special occasion?

Caroline: Nothing in particular.

She lied. It was her birthday. She did not expect Klaus to know that. Though, deep down inside beneath the masked no humanity, she was disappointed Klaus did not know that.

Klaus: Why white roses?

The question caught her completely off guard. She did not think Klaus would ask her why. She had always loved white roses. Red roses are too mainstream.

Caroline: I don't know. I love white roses. It feels pure and innocence.

..._and a new beginning_, she told herself.

Klaus: I've always thought red roses are too conventional. White roses are something else, they have a sentimental value, symbolise true love, long before red roses do.

Caroline: Please don't read too much into this. I didn't think how it symbolises true love or whatsoever. I just love the flower. That's all.

Caroline's voice was defensive. Klaus gave her a soft smile.

Klaus: I'm sure you do. What's your last rule?

Caroline: Sixth and final rule….there'll be no marriage between us.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Klaus had his forehead wrinkled, whereas Caroline maintained her poker face.

Klaus: Why?

Caroline: I will only get married to the man I love.

There was a flash of hurt across Klaus' face. The word marriage never crossed his mind before. But now when Caroline flatly told him she would never get married to him made him think of the what ifs. Caroline Mikaelson had a nice ring on it.

Klaus: How can you be so sure you won't fall in love with me?

His voice was low and growling. Looking down, he fisted his hands on the table. Caroline just brushed off his question. She placed the paper she held earlier onto the table

Caroline: That is all for my rules. Now your turn.

Klaus clenched his fist even tighter, his eyes piercing into Caroline's eyes.

Klaus: You'll be my Queen, stay by my side, be loyal to me, only me.

This time, it was Caroline who wrinkled her forehead. Klaus still had a death stare on his face.

Caroline: I thought we already got that covered. Yes, I'll be your queen. But what are your rules?

Klaus: Your loyalty, Caroline. Staying by my side no matter what happened. That is all I want. That's my rule. If the rule is broken, I will not hesitate to compel you to turn your emotions back on.

He spoke gravelly, Caroline almost felt intimidated by it, but she regained her composure well.

Caroline: Okay fine, it's settled then. If you agree, please sign here.

Caroline pushed her paper and the quill pen towards Klaus. To her surprise, Klaus did not take the pen to sign. Instead, he stared into Caroline's eyes before he bit his right palm. He fisted his hand on air and let his blood dripped onto the lid of the ink bottle. Then he took the quill pen and signed both papers with his blood. He pushed the papers back towards Caroline.

Klaus: You're making a deal with the devil, Caroline. Sign your name with your blood.

Caroline gulped hearing his menacing tone. She hesitantly drew blood from her hand and signed the papers as he asked. Sign it with your blood, giving your soul to the devil. _Damn it, this is a real deal._


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N: Oh my Godd! It has been so long. More than a year since my last update. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. I've been so caught up with my life, started working after my baby turned 3 months last year, and then the writer's block and all. But thank you for those who still favorite and leave feedbacks for this story. You guys really push me to continue writing and not abandoning my story. Again, I'm so sorry for this delay. Hope you guys can enjoy this. Take care and stay safe.**

* * *

Word on street, the Mikaelsons were throwing a grand party. No, not another masquerade party. This was no deception nor masked event. This was a welcoming party. Question is, welcoming who?

Davina scowled looking at the flyers. _Incendia_. One word, the flyers were now turned into ashes on the coffee table where she was sitting.

Davina: I think it's for the best, Cami. You're too good for him. He deserved someone whose soul is equally twisted as his.

Camille: He's not all that bad, you know.

Davina: Yeah, not all that bad. Bad is too nice to describe him.

Camille just smiled. She looked at the busy street for a while before turning her attention back to Davina.

Camille: So what are you wearing tonight?

Davina: I'm not going.

Camille: Why not?

Davina: I figured since you have no plans for tonight, we'll have girls night in.

Camille: What? No. Don't mind me, I'll be fine.

Davina: Nah, I'm sure I won't be missing anything. Who cares about this so called fake no humanity Queen?

Davina quote and unquote her statement with her little fingers on air and Camille couldn't help but laughing at her gesture. But her laughter was cut short when she saw a familiar blonde bouncing lightly towards them.

Caroline: Hey, Bartender girl, Cassy.

Camile: It's Cami.

Caroline: Oh yeah, Cami. Sorry. You're coming to the party tonight, right?

Camille: I uh…I have-

Caroline: Klaus would be devastated if you're not there. He was thrilled for the party. You did get the invite, did you?

Davina: Yes. Actually we're going together.

Camille: Uhh? Yes. I mean yes, we're going together.

Caroline: Good, I'll see you two then. I'm sure the Queen wouldn't want you to be missing anything.

There was a glint of smirk in Caroline's eyes as she steered away from them.

Camille: Do you think she heard us?

Davina: Okay, fashion alert. We need to find a dress.

Camille: Pronto!

\--

Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion with both her hands full of paper bags. Apparently, her hands were literally full.

Caroline: What is wrong with you people?! We need more flowers. Do you see enough flowers on the table? No! Now go get it! Ughhh.

Klaus: I don't recall hiring you as the event planner.

Klaus' voice echoed as he appeared from one of the doorways. He passed by some wobbling man carrying a giant vase of flowers to a nearby table.

Caroline: Yes. You really should have hired me. Yours did a very horrible job.

Klaus: You're the guest of honor, love. You should just go pamper yourself with the pedicure manicure or do something with your hair.

Caroline: Don't mock me, Klaus. FYI, I already fired him. So you don't have an event planner now.

Klaus: You did what?

Caroline: I threw him out, okay! Now go away. Do your pedicure manicure or do something with your hair. I have a party to organize.

\--

The Mikaelson's compound was filled with all kinds of creatures - vampires, witches, wolves, and some humans. The nightwalkers were wild, but they were asked to tone it down tonight - no feeding off from the other factions. They will only feed from the volunteered humans who apparently love getting high when they drink from them.

Klaus spotted Elijah alone on the top staircase. He approached his brother from behind.

Klaus: Are you not enjoying the party, brother?

Elijah: Quite the party you throw.

Elijah looked down to the sea of people downstairs.

Elijah: Do you think it's wise to introduce her to them?

Klaus looked at his brother's serious look. Elijah was looking straight ahead.

Klaus: One way or another, they will find out. As long as she's by my side, she will be fine.

Elijah turned to look at Klaus and put his right hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Elijah: Be careful, Niklaus. She is not the only one who needs your protecting.

Elijah walked away from him. Klaus' squinted eyes followed Elijah as he went down the stairs to join the crowd. And then, he spotted her, looking angelic in her white dress. As if she knew he was watching, she turned to look at him. Her eyes were empty, not mesmerizing like the first time he saw her in that angel costume 3 years ago. She snatched her eyes away from him, only leading Klaus to make his way towards her.

Klaus: Camille.

He called her out, bracing through the crowds of drunken people.

Klaus: Camille, I didn't think you were coming.

Camille: And miss the whole your queen debut party? I never thought you meant saving her by making her your queen. So how long you promised her? A day? A year? A lifetime?

Klaus: I am truly sorry, Camille but…

Camille: Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately from you. Maybe we should just stay away from each other.

Camille moved past him but Klaus grabbed her hand and held her still.

Camille: Let me go, Klaus.

Camille was struggling to free from Klaus' strong grip. She didn't think anyone would notice when he appeared out of nowhere between them.

Marcel: Woah, woah, easy there, tiger. What's going on here. Is everything okay?

Klaus: Everything's fine, Marcel.

Marcel: I'm not asking you. Are you okay, Cami?

Camille: Let me go, Klaus.

Klaus let go of her hand. He gave Marcel a death stare.

Klaus: Enjoy the party.

\--

Caroline wore a thigh-high strapless little black dress with a silver lining on the edge tonight. Black definitely was not her color but it was easier to lurk around in the dark in this color. She would be the Queen of the modern era, who needs a long dress and hide these long legs for days? She had been a wallflower for the past hours - observing everyone, hearing gossips, looking for drama. She spotted Klaus strolling down the stairs. He was looking hot as ever in a tux. Yes, Klaus was an eye candy, that was something she never felt afraid to admit before. Her eyes followed Klaus closely. And then she saw the girl, Camille. Klaus seemed to have a soft spot for the girl. Caroline didn't care, but she didn't like it either. The girl reminded her of herself, her old self. She chugged the bottle vodka she found in the kitchen pantry earlier. Klaus was holding the girl's hand now. Caroline rolled her eyes. She grabbed one of the passerby human beings and started kissing him. She pushed him out of the house and flashed towards an empty street.

Caroline: What is your name?

Adam: My name is Adam. I...I was supposed to be in the house. I cannot be here.

Caroline: Oh it's just going to be a short while. Don't scream.

She buried her fangs in his neck and then she was high.

\--

Klaus: Do you know where Caroline is?

Rebekah: How the hell would I know. She's your girl, not mine.

Kol: Well, well. Trouble in paradise, brother?

Klaus ignored Kol's comment and continued tapping on his phone. It was almost 10 o'clock. She was supposed to be here but Caroline was nowhere to be found. He didn't know if he should be worried or angry.

Kol: It's not much of a welcoming party now that she's gone. Did she fool you, Nik? Stringing you along like a puppet and then leave you again like a broken doll.

Klaus walked menacingly towards Kol and grabbed him by his collar shirt

Klaus: What did you do?!

Kol: I didn't do anything. You pretty much do everything yourself.

Klaus glared at him, he raised Kol higher and grabbed his collar shirt tighter.

Kol: I saw her lurking around in that pretty little dress she wears. She disappeared after your little incident with your other girl.

Klaus released his hold.

Klaus: Where did she go?

Kol: I don't know, Nik. I'm not your hybrid minions you can boss around.

\--

Caroline's phone had been buzzing like crazy.

There were 2 missed calls. And then the phone chimed twice. Klaus must have left her a voicemail.

And then it chimed once.

Klaus 9.58 PM : Where are you?

And then another chime.

Klaus 10.00 PM : I told you to be here at 10.

This cycle went on and on for the past 2 hours. Caroline felt a small victory. Klaus must be furious. It was 10 minutes to 12 midnight now. When another call went to the mailbox, Caroline flashed towards the Mikaelson Mansion. Klaus was in his room by the verandah. One hand fisted on the railing, the other was holding the phone to his ear.

Klaus: Get your pretty little ass here, love. Or I swear to God I will…

Caroline: You'll what, Klaus?

Klaus turned around to find her voice. He put his phone in the pocket and marched towards Caroline.

Klaus: Need I remind you again, that this is not a game.

His index finger was pointing at Caroline's face.

Caroline: The way I see it, we are in a game. You were the one asking me to go pamper myself. What is it you say? Pedicure manicure, do something with your hair? I was just playing along.

Caroline shrugged, seeming innocent but clearly she was not.

Klaus: I've come to my senses that you seem to be enjoying my misery.

Caroline: Finally, some senses! Oh don't pout, Klaus. Your life was already miserable when I'm not around.

She brushed it off and spun around for the door, but Klaus was quick to grab her right arm and tugged her towards himself. Their faces were inches apart. Eyes on each other's. Caroline could feel his ragged breath on her skin, but his voice was all too calm and deep.

Klaus: Be careful, love. Misery loves company.

He trailed his eyes from her eyes to her rosy lips and closed off the mere inches between them. He bent down further and whispered to her ears.

Klaus: You look ravishing by the way. I'm sure you'll find a way to make up for this when the party's over.

\--

Klaus: May I have everyone's attention, please.

Klaus' voice roared, silencing the mansion's compound at once. He stood tall on the verandah above the compound, one hand holding a glass of wine.

Klaus: Thank you for coming. As most of you already know, New Orleans have always been our home. We built the city from the ground so it's no surprise that we found our way back here.

At the corner of the compound, stood Marcel against the wall. He whispered mockingly to himself. Only Josh could hear him, he was standing by his side.

Marcel: If it weren't for me, New Orleans would just be an ash when they left the town during the fire. Cowards.

Klaus: Marcel Gerard, my prodigy. He ruled this town in my absence. He had done a tremendous job to rebuild the town. So, I thank you, Marcellus.

Klaus raised his glass to cheer for Marcel. Marcel returned the gesture as courtesy.

Klaus: It is time for a new reign. For every King needs a Queen by his side, so I welcome you, Caroline. You can come out now, sweetheart.

Caroline came forward. She could hear people whispering and there was also a gasp which she took it as a compliment.

Klaus: You will treat her with respect and obey her as you obey me. A threat for her is a threat for me. You know how I deal with threats.

Klaus smirked. He turned to face her on his side and held her hand. He bowed on one knee and kissed her hand softly.

Klaus: Love, meet New Orleans.

LONG LIVE THE QUEEN AND KING!

\--

Caroline: Oh God!

Caroline was panting.

Caroline: That was amazing.

More panting as she gasped for air after coming down from their climax together.

Caroline: I bet you hear that line every single time.

Klaus: I'm not gonna lie, sweetheart. It has been a pleasantry to my ears.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Didn't bother to wait for everyone of the guests leaving, Caroline dragged Klaus to his bedroom 30 minutes ago. They were now lying side by side, facing the ceiling. Caroline curled up in Klaus' arm.

Caroline: I do wonder though. How can sex be so amazing without the emotions on.

Klaus: I believe some people just fit together.

Caroline: And the partner is someone with a thousand billion of experiences.

Caroline laughed at her own statement. Klaus found it endearing how her laughter still could warm his heart even without her emotions on.

Klaus: It does help.

He smiled, rubbing her shoulder gently.

Caroline: Tell me, how many perfect fit you have found before?

Klaus: I'm not discussing my previous sex life with you, love.

Caroline now propped her head to get a better look at his face.

Caroline: Why not? Oh come on, lighten up. Okay, I'll start. You're my first perfect fit.

Klaus raised his left eyebrow.

Caroline: What? You really did a number on me that night in the woods. I couldn't think, I couldn't sleep. Hell, I can't even have sex without thinking you on top of me instead.

Klaus: So you led a celibate lifestyle all this while? Why didn't you tell me sooner. I could find thousand ways to make up for the lost time.

Klaus climbed on top of Caroline and started leaving kisses all over her body.

Caroline: Haha…not exactly. Just recently before coming here, I asked Stefan to turn it off. Which he did.

Klaus: I didn't know we would have that in common.

He continued kissing her body.

Caroline: Funny. So we went on rampage. And then we kinda had sex in my dorm room.

Klaus stopped.

Caroline: Relax, cowboy. He wasn't even nearly as good as you, if you must know.

Still on top of her, Klaus looked her in the eye.

Klaus: You know how I feel about you, love. So the thought of you having sex with anyone else is not something I would like to paint in my mind.

Caroline pulled him closer and put one finger to his lips.

Caroline: Shh. You don't get to stir some feelings into my heart with all your sweet talks.

Slowly, she flipped their position and climbed on top of Klaus. She trailed kisses on his neck, down to his shoulder and pelvic.

Caroline: I used to have a crush on Stefan when I first met him. Can you believe I told Bonnie I would marry him? I just thought sex with him would be amazing, with or without the emotions.

Klaus: I'm not surprised. Good girls always love the good guys.

The word marry tugged his heart. She vowed she would never be married to him, but with Stefan all it took was just some silly crush. Klaus closed his eyes, letting the kisses Caroline planted all over his body to mend his already broken heart.

She stopped kissing and pushed her hands down his broad chest.

Caroline: That was your only take? I was ranting about how my sex life sucks and you're just 'good girls love the good guys'.

Klaus couldn't hold back his smile. He showed his sweetest dimple to Caroline.

Klaus: Was it not true?

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Caroline: Oh yeah. Talking about good girls...

Klaus: What is it, sweetheart?

Caroline: Now that I'm allegedly your queen, where does your girlfriend stand? Cami, is it? Is she your mistress now?

Klaus' body tensed. He sat up straight.

Klaus: I'm not sure I understand what you're implying.

Caroline: I'm not implying anything. I was simply asking you a straightforward question. I see it in the TV all the time. The Kings always have a mistress. So, is she going to be your mistress?

Klaus: No.

Caroline: Fine.

Klaus: Fine.

Caroline: So you just gonna let her be? Just like that?

Klaus: Why do you care, Caroline? Do you want her to be my mistress?

Caroline: No.

Klaus: Then it's settled. Now, drop it.

With that, Klaus lifted Caroline by the hip and put her to his side. He then turned his back on her.

Caroline: Not in the mood now suddenly?

Klaus: It's 4 in the morning, love. Get some rest.

Caroline faced up to the ceiling, her little fingers tapping unconsciously on her stomach.

Caroline: You love her, don't you? Bad guys looking for a good girl to make themselves feel good.

_If only she knew_, he thought.

Klaus: Good night, Caroline.


	7. Chapter VII

Klaus was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Caroline's word still ringing in his ears. He knew exactly what she was implying. She had come between him and Camille.

But for Klaus, it was the other way round.

Camille was something he never planned of. She was there when Caroline wasn't and unknowingly had filled the hole she left in his heart. Now that they were both here, Klaus didn't know what to do without breaking both of the hearts he held dearly.

He heard rustling of the bedsheet. He opened his eyes to find Caroline covered in a white sheet, gathering her clothes on the floor.

Klaus: Going somewhere?

She startled and turned around to look at Klaus.

Caroline: I thought you were sleeping. I'd ask you to join me for a bite, but obviously you're not in the mood to hang with me. Am I right?

Klaus smirked.

Klaus: You know I wouldd love to show you around New Orleans.

His voice was soft. Caroline squinted her eyes, trying to find the meaning in his words. Then she blinked.

Caroline: Oh right. The voicemail you left me. Something about showing me the food, culture, art.

Klaus: You remember.

There was a soft smile on his face.

Caroline: Better. I saved it.

Klaus' eyes widened.

Caroline: Oh don't read too much into it. I'm sure I was saving it just because..

Klaus: Because…?

Now Klaus was amused. He raised his eyebrows. His smile widened, showing his dimples. Caroline frowned.

Caroline: I don't know. Maybe because I was saving it to collect the debt when I feel bored in the future. Like right now. I am super bored right now. Can we go?

Klaus smiled hearing her ramble. Whatever her reason was for saving it, it still meant something for him.

\--

Klaus and Caroline walked side by side on the pavement of Bourbon Street. Klaus brought her to the French market earlier where a lot of sellers, artists and witches charm the visitors.

Caroline: Uuu a tarot reader. Let's see how she predicts my future. Do you think Eva knows how long I'll be stuck with you?

Caroline dragged Klaus to a small corner lot shop with an old wooden sign written as "Eva Tarot". When she pushed the door open, the bell on top of it rang. The shop was dim lit and there was an aromatic smell lingered in the room.

Caroline: Hello?

Klaus followed behind her slowly. His hand was touching the Philodendron hanging near the door. Fake indoor plant.

Klaus: This is ridiculous, love.

Caroline turned around and scowled at him.

Caroline: Oh stop it, Klaus. Your mom is a witch. You know this is not ridiculous.

Their attention were brought to focus on the footsteps approaching them in front. Then appeared a lady wearing a turban on top of her head and a black tank top with a Bohemian gypsy skirt. Her long dark blonde wavy hair was let down, covering her bare shoulder blade.

Eva: Welcome. My name is Eva Mandes.

A smile plastered on her face, which Klaus found irritating.

Klaus: That's very cliche of you. How many have you fooled with that outfit?

Caroline burst out laughing hearing his comment. She did not expect that.

Eva: Pardon me?

Caroline: Yeah, your outfit is a bit cliche. With the turban and all that.

Caroline gestured on top of her head and body, still laughing while Klaus stood beside her, amused. Before Eva could defend herself, she quickly continued speaking.

Caroline: Anyways… don't mind him. I need the readings, not him.

Caroline put her right hand on Klaus' chest, pushing him away. Eva crossed her arm against her chest.

Eva: I'm sorry but I will only entertain believers.

Caroline: Oh for God's sake!

Caroline walked off in a huff towards Eva. She held both her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, compelling her.

Caroline: Shut the hell up and do my readings.

Eva shook Caroline's hand off her shoulder and scoffed.

Eva: I'm a witch. I can't be compelled.

Caroline turned around to find Klaus. He was still standing with his hands on the sides.

Caroline: Are you convinced now, honey?

Klaus sighed. He walked towards a table nearby and sat down on the chair.

Klaus: Fine, let's lay the cards down.

Caroline grinned and followed his steps. She sat on the empty chair beside him. Klaus faced his body towards Caroline. He was eyeing her, didn't even give a damn about Eva's presence in the room.

Eva took a deck of card from the rack before taking a seat in front of them. She shuffled the cards multiple times and then spread them out on the table.

Eva: Choose 3 cards, of which I will tell you of your past, present and future.

Caroline drew three cards from the deck. Eva put the remaining cards aside and laid the three cards opposite of Caroline. She flipped the first card from the left. It revealed The Hanged Man.

Eva: This was your past.

Caroline: Hanged Man as in dead? Technically yes, Katherine suffocated me to death and turned me into a vampire. Part of her plans to lure you back to Mystic Falls by the way. So thank you for being the reason of my death, Klaus.

Klaus: I'm not sorry for that because technically that got me to you.

Klaus smiled to Caroline and stretched his right hand, placing it behind her chair. Caroline sneered at him. Eva cleared her throat.

Eva: May I?

Caroline: Oh please, go ahead with your witchy interpretation.

Eva: You were in a precarious position. Others may have pitied you for this, but you did not pity yourself. In fact, you felt that your experience gave you a unique perspective. You may even have felt that it gave you power.

Klaus: I've always known you are fearless, love.

Klaus cut in casually which caught Caroline's attention. She glanced at him before looking back at Eva.

Caroline: Yeah I remember feeling powerful since then.

Eva glanced at both of them before continuing her reading.

Eva: You saw everything a bit differently than everyone else. You were in touch with your emotions, passionate, and made a life for yourself in a creative way.

Klaus: That sounds pretty much like you, love. Being a vampire changed you and you love it. You are different from the rest of your gang.

Caroline turned her head to face Klaus. She was mesmerized by his knowledge of her life. They used to spend so little time together in Mystic Falls, but he seemed to understand her more than her friends ever did.

Caroline: Maybe I should thank you after all.

Their eyes locked with one another and they lingered there for a moment. Klaus swore he could feel the slightest of warmth in those blue-green eyes he adored. Eva cleared her throat once more.

Eva: Shall I continue with your present card? Or do you want to go get yourself a room?

Caroline snapped and returned her attention back to Eva. Klaus put his head down for a moment, his lips stretched into a smile.

Caroline: Go on.

Eva flipped the next card to reveal The Devil.

Eva: The Devil.

Klaus' smile widened at the reveal of The Devil Card.

Klaus: That Devil must be me.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Caroline: Don't give too much credit of yourself. Go on, Eva. Read it for me.

Eva: I can feel you are in touch with your desires and in the mood for satisfying them right away.

Klaus: True, your desire for me…

Caroline: Stop interfering, Klaus!

Caroline hit his shoulder which Klaus reciprocated with his playful chuckle.

Caroline: Please Eva, continue.

Eva: You are not too concerned with consequences though you may have been in the past. You are working something out right now by just living in the moment, shedding away your worries, and letting loose. You have an intense hunger and sensuality that verges on aggressive. You are in touch with your dark side, and it feels good.

Caroline: Wow. You're kinda good, Eva. Are you stalking me on Facebook or something?

Klaus: I'm starting to believe that she does.

Caroline: I know right? Down to the tee. Especially the hunger part and my sex drive.

Caroline winked at Klaus before continuing to focus on Eva.

Eva: Are you ready for me to reveal your future?

Caroline: Okay, down with the goodest part. Tell me, what the future holds for me.

Eva flipped the last card and revealed the Two of Cups card.

Eva: Two of Cups. Drawing this card means there are positive things coming to your relationships in the future. You may deepen a current relationship or come into a new one in the next few months or within the year.

Caroline: Wow, we lasted a year, honey?

Klaus: I'm sure we can last longer than that.

Eva: It may also mean that in the future you will be your own source of contentment and will not need to rely on others for emotional affirmation. But you will be happy, whether in marriage or a stable relationship with your partner.

Caroline: Oh my God. A wedding? Seriously? Hopefully it's not with you, Klaus.

Caroline winced while Klaus narrowed his eyes.

Klaus: I'm putting my bet it's with me.

Caroline: Ha-ha. In your dreams. Or… maybe we did that because I want to get away from you. It's the deal breaker, right?

Caroline's eyes widened in excitement. Klaus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Eva: Hold on, there is another card below the ones you've chosen.

Both Klaus and Caroline focused their attention back to Eva.

Eva: The Lover and Ace of Pentacle..it can't be…

Caroline: What is it?

Eva: You will bear a child with your soulmate.

Caroline: I'm sorry, what?

Caroline laughed but Eva remained silent, her eyes focusing on the two cards she held in her hands.

Caroline: Okay, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

Eva: No. It's a sign.

Caroline: Well, you've got it wrong. I'm a vampire, I can't have babies. Or maybe you accidentally do a reading for him. You know he has a daughter, right? Wait, does that mean, Hayley's your soulmate or something? I'm confused.

Klaus: I told you this is ridiculous, love.

Eva heaved a loud sigh and gathered the cards on the table.

Eva: This is why I only entertain believers. Now, leave.

Caroline stormed towards Eva, dragging her until her back was against the counter. She bare her fangs and let out a hiss.

Caroline: All these readings are making me hungry.

Caroline was mere inches to sink her teeth to Eva's neck but Klaus was quick to stop her.

Klaus: Enough, sweetheart. We're leaving.

Klaus dragged Caroline by her elbow out of the shop.

Caroline: You're no fun.

She pout. Klaus looked up to the sky for a moment and sighed.

Klaus: You need to start behaving yourself.

Caroline: Whatever. I'm glad she's wrong anyway.

Klaus: Why do you think that? She's a witch.

Caroline: A con witch. Did you not hear what she said? That I will bear a child with my soulmate? It's freaking impossible and ridiculous.

Klaus was silent for a moment. He put his head down before replying her.

Klaus: There was a time when I thought I won't be needing condoms. But look how wrong I was now.

Caroline: Yes, that's you and your soulmate. Miracles happened to you, not me.

Klaus faced up to look her in the eyes.

Klaus: You need to change your perspective on life, love. There's no such thing as miracle. We are all fated.

Klaus reached her and stroke her cheek gently. His eyes still gazing at hers. Caroline blinked a few times, as if trying to steady herself from getting lost in those ocean blue eyes.

Caroline: I need a drink. Or maybe six.

\--

They arrived at the Rousseau's. Within minutes, Klaus got a phone call.

Klaus: I'm sorry, love. Business matter. I'll be right back in a while. Be sure to behave while I'm gone.

He went away, leaving Caroline alone.

Caroline was bored to death. Sometimes, she wished she could have someone to be friends with here in New Orleans. Someone to talk to or gossip, or someone who she could go for a blood hunt together other than Klaus. She went to sit at the bar and ordered her drinks. She looked around while waiting. Josh was there, drinking in the middle of the day.

Caroline: Bad day, huh?

He turned to face her and was caught off guard.

Josh: Queen Caroline.

Caroline: Oh please.. if you wanna call me Queen, you're gonna have to start curtseying me.

Josh sat there, frozen. He didn't know if he should curtsy or not. Caroline snickered at his naivety.

Caroline: Caroline is just fine.

Josh: Right, Caroline. I'm Josh.

He stuck out his hand for a handshake which Caroline reciprocated.

Caroline: So, Josh...what got you into drinking in the middle of the day.

Josh: Boy drama.

Caroline: Uuuu. I love boy dramas. Tell me more.

Josh: My boy is a hybrid.

Caroline: Been there, done that.

Josh: You mean… not Klaus?

Caroline: Klaus? He's the reason why I broke up with my boy.

Josh: Ouch. So, how did you and Klaus got together? Did you cheat on your boy?

Caroline: No! Never. I was very loyal. I don't do affairs. We hooked up after I broke up. It's kinda a whirlwind since then.

Josh: Wow. That's very...

Caroline: Controversial? I know.

Caroline turned away and took a sip of her drinks.

Caroline: So what's the deal with you and your hybrid?

Josh: Umm…

Caroline raised both her eyebrows, encouraging him to talk.

Josh: It's kind of private.

Caroline: Well…?

Josh gulped.

Josh: Okay, don't judge me. But since you've dated a hybrid, not Klaus, you must have thought about it at some point in your relationship.

Caroline: Which is…?

Josh: Blood sharing…

Caroline: Sex. Oh my God. You are totally right. It's frustrating, right? I always wanted to try that.

Josh: Yeah. Wait.. you haven't done it with Klaus either?

Caroline: Well… we technically haven't reached that level yet, I think. I don't know.

Josh: You mean…you and Klaus are not in love?

Caroline: I...I mean, I want to. But I don't think he'd be willing to... whatever. Today is not about me. It's about you and your boy. What are you going to do about it?

Josh: Ookay…. You tell me. What did you do when you were with the not-Klaus hybrid. Buried your deepest darkest desire?

Caroline: Something like that.

Caroline chuckled. She drifted away for awhile remembering how she had a slight taste of blood sharing sex only to wake up feeling wet all alone in her bedroom.

Caroline: You know what, I'll help you. I'll get you Klaus' blood.

Josh: You'd do that for me?

Caroline: Yes, why not?

Josh: I don't know..maybe because we just met..?

Caroline: You seem like you REALLY needed to let that steam off your system. Besides, I KNOW how frustrating it can be.

Josh frowned but smiled at the same time, not really sure what he had gotten himself into.

Josh: Thanks, I guess.

Caroline: Don't thank me yet until I get you his blood.

\--

Marcel and Klaus returned to the bar. Klaus was not in a good mood.

Klaus: They must be plotting something against us.

Marcel: The witches…they are protective. But I don't think it's a work of the coven. Vincent must have worked alone.

Klaus stopped in front of the door. He faced towards Marcel, narrowing his eyes.

Klaus: Ask Davina what she knows.

He didn't wait for Marcel's reply. He barged in the door to find the bar was filled with exuberant noise. Then they spotted the person who was responsible for the mayhem.

Marcel: The Queen seems to be enjoying herself without you.

Klaus seemed to block out everything around him. His sole focus was on Caroline singing on the stage. She was swaying her hips, flipping her hair, debauching the microphone stand with her fingers wrapping tightly around it. Her voice was music to his ears. Every moves she made was like a water, running smoothly down her body.

Klaus liked what he saw. Marcel looked at Klaus from the corner of his eyes and glanced back at Caroline who was killing the stage. She was now onto the dancefloor, grabbing one of the drunken humans and started to dance. Well, dirty dance to be precise.

Marcel: Woah… Way too much fun without you, my man.

Marcel laughed as he patted on Klaus' back. Klaus glanced toward Marcel who was standing beside him.

Klaus: She does enjoy challenging me. One of the many things I love about her.

Klaus smirked. He marched to the dancefloor and cut in the dance, inappropriately.

Klaus: Enjoying the day without me, love?

Marcel from the other end of the bar saw how Klaus react when around Caroline. How his sour mood changed completely the moment he saw Caroline. Rebekah told him, the two were never really together before. But just recently when Caroline turned off her humanity, she came to seek for Klaus. For what? They never know for sure. He wanted to know if she's the one. The one true weakness he can exploit to take Klaus down. Or else, he will just kill her off. She may be one of the deploys Klaus set up to protect someone else. But the scene set in front of him showed otherwise. He might be wrong to admit, but he never seen this side of Klaus before, like a little puppy madly in love.

Caroline: You left me alone in a bar. I have good moves and a killer body. Who can resist that?

Klaus: They better. You're mine, love.

Klaus spun Caroline around and pulled her back closer to his arm. His smile never leaving his lips.

Klaus remembered the first dance he had with her. She was cautious, too rigid, too much self-control over herself back then. But it didn't change the fact of how her beauty mesmerized him that night and how their moves were in sync, like they were meant to have that first dance together.

But today, Caroline was not the same woman he met years ago. She was wild. She let her hair down and let her body grooved to the music. The moves were nothing formal. Their bodies were closer, but in sync still. Klaus swore he never felt this bar so lively til today. He felt so alive. How can someone without the humanity bring so much of emotions to her surrounding?

Caroline: Buy me a drink.

Caroline dragged Klaus by his hand to the bar. She purposely went to the side where Camille stood behind the bar. Klaus froze for a second. He hesitated but Caroline was insistent.

Caroline: Hey, Cassy!

Caroline grinned while Camille returned her jovial mood with a cold shoulder. Caroline glanced at her name tag on her chest and put one hand on the forehead.

Caroline: Oh right, Cami. I'm sorry I have such a bad memory.

Camille gave a fake half-smile to Caroline. Klaus sat down on the bar stool while staring at Camille. She didn't return the stare Klaus was giving her though.

Camille: What can I get for you two lovebirds.

Caroline: I'll have a gin with cherry on top.

Caroline turned to face Klaus. She was now cradling Klaus' neck while standing in between his legs.

Caroline: How about you, honey? Do you want some bloody Mary or just Mary's blood?

Her voice was seductive and playful. Klaus couldn't help but chuckled at her cheekiness.

Klaus: A glass of Bourbon would do. Thanks, Camille.

Klaus offered a small smile to Camille but she went away to prepare their drinks without even looking at him. Klaus turned his attention back to Caroline who was being overly tactile in front of him.

Klaus: I know what you're doing, love.

Caroline: What? Showing everyone that we're in love?

Caroline bit her lower lips and smiled seductively at him. She traced a circle over his chest with her index finger.

Klaus: You're being overly attached to me while in front of Camille.

Caroline chuckled lightly. She leant in closer to Klaus and whispered to his ear.

Caroline: I don't know what you're talking about. Was she in our bedroom last night when I was overly attached on top of you.

She bit his earlobe playfully when they were suddenly interrupted.

Camille cleared her throat, breaking the intimacy that happened in front of her. Her face was straight. She set two glasses in front of them. Caroline smiled and dragged the glass of gin towards herself. She took the cherry on top and put it into her mouth. Her eyes never leaving Klaus'. She grabbed the dangling necklace around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Klaus could feel his pants growing the moment she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He could hear her moan softly in his mouth. She broke the kiss and pulled out the cherry stem from her mouth which she had tied into a knot.

Klaus knew exactly what she was doing. She was marking her territory. Klaus turned around to search for Camille, but she was nowhere to be found. He turned back to face Caroline.

Klaus: Stop teasing, love.

Caroline: Or what? Are you going to take me right here and now?

Caroline beamed as she bit her lower lips again.

Caroline: I dare you.

Klaus tugged Caroline's ass and pulled her in towards himself. Caroline gasped at his sudden strong move.

Klaus: As much as I want to do that.. I won't do things you'll regret later when you're…well…you, yourself again.

Caroline scoffed and backed off.

Caroline: Oh you think I won't regret this? Fucking you, sleeping in your lair, be your puppet for the show?

She whispered, cold and threatening. Klaus' eyes boring into hers. His lips pursed together.

Caroline: Hear you me, Klaus. I will regret this for the rest of my forever life, if I were ever myself again.

Klaus stood up from the bar stool so he could look down to her, even just slightly.

Klaus: Is this your plan? Pretending to love me and then torturing me with your constant reminder that I can't be loved?

Caroline: Not exactly. You can be loved. Just not by me.

Klaus opened his mouth to object but closed it back to his loss of words. She sure knew how to put salt on his wound.

Caroline: But.. if you do want to be coddled around, you have your bartender to keep your heart warm.

He flared his nose, his eyebrows furrowed.

Caroline: Relax, Klaus. You don't want people to see we're not exactly the happy couple, do you? It's not even a day yet we're out in public.

Klaus fisted his right hand on his side. He glared at Caroline. His left hand grabbed the glass of Bourbon on the counter. He finished his drink with one gulp.

Klaus: Well, enjoy your moment while you can. Cause you're stuck with me until you're yourself again.

Klaus put a bill on the counter and left without waiting for Caroline.

She knew where to hit his weak spot. He began to second guess himself. He was sure she must have felt something for him. Triggering her humanity back for him was still in question. Big question. Part of him felt it in his gut. But was it worth it if she end up leaving him alone all over again? Women come and go in his life. Countless. But he had never met anyone quite like Caroline. Her wisdom, loyalty and strength. She was fearless. With or without her humanity, she was an exceptional. He never felt this way about anyone. And it scared him that it would be the death of him.


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N: Thank you for still reading this story. My son is 1 year old now and needs more attention from me. I'm stealing time to write this story, so please bear with me. But still, thank you for the encouraging comments left. I really appreciate them :)**

**p/s: I already have an outline for the sequel of this story. and I'm so excited to write the sequel. can't wait to finish this story. still quite a long way to go though. lol.**

* * *

Caroline woke up late with each passing day. She felt like there was no reason anymore for her to start living her life to the fullest. Something was holding her back. It was Klaus. It had only been a month since Klaus announced her as his Queen. Their relationship had mostly been physical. Well, Caroline refused to have any sort of deeper communication with Klaus. But it was like a rollercoaster. One day they would have a hot hybrid sex, and then the next day, all she got from him was a cold shoulder. But for the past one week, they had spent lesser time together. Klaus seemed to distant himself even more. He even locked his own room during the night so that Caroline wouldn't come in. It made Caroline wondered if Klaus was only using her to get himself off. She wasn't going to complain because she needed to get off just as much and most importantly, the sex was good, really, really good.

It was December 12th today. She thought back about the deal they made. Klaus hasn't fulfilled one of her requests yet. It's almost year end. She wanted to travel. Caroline looked in the mirror, tied her hair high up into a ponytail. She tilted her head slightly, giving a slight bounce to her blonde hair. She went out of the room to look for Klaus. The first room she went was his but the door was ajar. Klaus was not there.

Caroline: Klaus?

She called out but was returned with the birds chirping outside the balcony. When she tuned in to her hearing, the house seemed kinda empty.

Caroline: Where is everybody?

She muttered. She got out of his room and started walking the hallway. She checked the rooms one by one, and indeed they were all empty. Even the one where they had put Hope in it. She continued to look downstairs while tuning in to her hearing. She headed to the kitchen where she had heard movement.

Klaus: Good afternoon.

Klaus was there alone, a book in his hand. He didn't have to face up. He knew she was the only one left in the house.

Caroline: Where is everyone?

Klaus: Kol has fled town with Davina.

Klaus paused, his attention was still on the book. Caroline walked around the kitchen island to stand beside him. He closed the book and put it down. He looked up to her. Caroline raised both her eyebrows.

Caroline: And..?

Klaus: Freya is in the attic, brewing some magic potions or whatnot.

Caroline: What about Hope?

Klaus sighed, hesitantly answering her.

Klaus: Elijah and Rebekah... They brought her and Haley to a remote area. A safehouse.

Caroline: A safehouse? Safe from what? I thought this is their safest house.

Klaus: There's a war coming, love. I don't want them to be in the middle of all these.

Caroline crossed her arms against her chest.

Caroline: What about me? Can I go now?

Klaus: You're staying with me.

Caroline: For what? As your sidekick? I want to travel to London, or China or to places where I can't pronounce their names and just get lost. Not fight in this stupid war of yours, Klaus.

Klaus: You are not going anywhere without me. As simple as that.

Caroline: You know the reason why I came here in New Orleans, Klaus? I wanted to have fun. I want you to take me to Europe to show me, to let me indulge in life in ways I can't even begin to comprehend. I don't want to be cooped up inside your house or your town.

Klaus: I know that, love. You told me that since the beginning. Believe me when I said there's nothing more I want than to show you what the world has to offer. But…

Caroline: I get it. I'm not your number one priority. Poor Caroline. Always not the first choice.

Klaus: I'll make good of the vows we made, Caroline. But not right now. Right now, all I want is for everyone I love to be safe, and that includes you. I trust you to trust me.

Caroline: Then tell me where the safehouse is. I'll be safe there.

Klaus fell silent for a moment but Caroline was quick to jump in conclusion.

Caroline: You don't trust me, do you?

Klaus: It is not about the matter of trusting you, Caroline. You are in no state of protecting my family.

Caroline scoffed and shook her head.

Caroline: You told me to trust you but you've never trusted me. You treated me like shit, Klaus. I was supposed to be your Queen. Right now, I'm not feeling like one.

Caroline darted away out of the door but stopped before turning around to face Klaus one last time.

Caroline: You have until end of this month, Klaus. Or else, our deal is off and I will flee.

* * *

Caroline was annoyed. She could not believe him. Maybe she should set him a new rule to make her his number one priority instead. She decided to take her mind off the drama he made by walking around the other side of New Orleans. Klaus had promised to show her around but only to be cut short with their argument after he left halfway through. Apparently Klaus was busy with wars. So she made plans for herself. She had Googled on things to do in New Orleans. It brought her to Sazerac Bar. It said there the bar was named after the world's 1st mixed drinks, the Sazerac. She ordered one.

She sat on the stool by the bar with the Sazerac in her hand. Her legs crossed, showing off her 5 inch black heels. As she enjoyed the drinks alone, a familiar voice greeted her from behind.

Stefan: Caroline.

She turned around to the sound of his voice and smiled.

Caroline: The handsome Salvatore that I love. I thought you already left town.

Stefan: I did. We did. But I came back to check on you.

Stefan took a seat beside her and ordered his drinks.

Caroline: I'm really bored. Klaus is so into this stupid war that he neglected me on purpose.

Stefan: Have you considered leaving him and his town behind?

Caroline: That's the thing. I can't. I made a stupid deal with the Devil himself.

Stefan: If you must know, Bonnie is working something out. She is casting a spell on you.

Caroline: So you came all the way to tell me that?

Stefan: You won't pick up the calls, Caroline.

Caroline: Well, sorry to disappoint you, Stefan. But I'm quite preoccupied right now.

In an instant, she stood up. She grabbed one of the people nearby and broke the person's neck. The other people nearby screamed in terror when the guy fell dead.

Caroline: Good luck cleaning up this mess. And oh, I've missed you sooo much, Stefan.

* * *

Klaus used to memorize her shift so that he could surprise her on her way home sometimes. If he was in a good mood, he would share. But most of the time, he would just vent because she would listen. She was there to listen to him, rationalizing his actions - bad, worse and the worst actions. She would make excuses for him. For a moment, he would be fine. The guilt did not eat away too much at him.

He stood by the road, waiting for her to arrive at the usual. From afar, he saw Camille walking down the road. Her face was all scrunched up when she saw him leaning by the lamp post, his usual spot. She changed direction and crossed the street instead. Klaus followed her.

Camille: Stop following me, Klaus.

Klaus: Camille, listen to me.

Camille: What is it, Klaus? Have you succeeded in your little quest of saving the Queen?

There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She continued walking without looking behind for Klaus.

Klaus: I'm working on it. She's been shutting me down.

Klaus overtook her and blocked her way. Camille crossed her arms and looked at Klaus.

Camille: Then why are you here? Did she turn you down for sex too?

Klaus glared into her eyes, composing himself, ignoring her sarcasms.

Klaus: There's a safehouse in Terrebone, about an hour drive from here. I'll ask Elijah to share you the location. He'll be there with Hope and Hayley. I want you to go there by tomorrow.

Camille: A safehouse? What's going on, Klaus?

Klaus: There's a war coming. I don't want you to be here when it all goes down.

Camille: Stop acting like you care about me.

Klaus: Believe what you want, Camille. But do yourself a favor. Be there. You don't want to be here.

* * *

Caroline decided to take a longer route to the Mikaelson Mansion. To her surprise, she saw Klaus and Camille were standing by the road. Klaus was holding her hand, as if begging her to do something.

Out of curiosity and the jealousy she won't admit, she tuned in to her hearing.

Klaus: Do tell me when you've arrived there.

Caroline: The hell?

Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to really eavesdrop their conversation.

Klaus: And Camille, be discreet.

Caroline: Oh he did not just do that. Did he just gave her the way to the safehouse? Did he just beg her to go to the safehouse? He decided to save his mistress over his QUEEN? He's gonna pay. Oh no. They are gonna pay for this.

* * *

Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion earlier than Klaus. When he arrived later in the evening, she was lounging on the couch in the living room, reading Vogue magazine she picked up on the way home. Klaus was surprised but noted her presence leisurely. He walked towards her, picked up the magazine and put it on the coffee table. He moved to the other end of the couch and sat down with his right hand stretched on top of the backrest.

Caroline: Where have you been?

Klaus: Nowhere.

Caroline: Uh-huh.

Liar, she thought.

She let it go this time, trying to play it cool. Klaus tapped his left hand on the cushion to his right, motioning for her to scoot herself towards him. Caroline crawled herself towards him, resting her head on his chest. Klaus ruffled her hair.

Klaus: How about you?

Caroline: Went to a bar. The Sazerac.

Klaus: Ah.. Fancy hotel, fine dining, classy bar. I'd prefer the classics, the Sazerac Coffee House. It's where the drinks Sazerac was invented first in the 1800s. You'd love it there. More lively, more fun.

Caroline: How could I know. You didn't finish our tour.

Klaus: When this is all over, love. You'll get to see the world from the best first-hand, not from the crappy reviews you found on Google.

Caroline stayed silent, too tired of arguing over the same thing with him. When will this be over, she thought to herself.

Caroline: Stefan was there. Begging me to go home.

Klaus: What did you tell him?

Caroline: I told him to back off. And I killed someone.

Klaus: I think you should lie low in killing people, especially what do you used to call them? The innocent?

Caroline: Are you going soft now Mr Big Bad Wolf?

Caroline turned around to face him, hands on his chest, a smile spread across her face.

Klaus: Only with you, Caroline. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow regretting of the kills you made today.

Caroline: You mean when I get my emotions back.

She turned around to lie back on his chest. She twirled her hair.

Caroline: Don't worry about me, Klaus. I'm not goody little Caroline anymore. Maybe I'll even end up like you. Leaving trails of bodies without remorse.

Klaus: Guilt will eat you away from inside. It will be easier to just focus on the reasons for your kills. But you have to be stronger to face the enemies you've made with all your killings.

Caroline sat up straight and faced her body towards Klaus with a sudden change in her mood. Her hands resting on the laps of her cross-legged on the couch.

Caroline: You know what? I think you should give me some of your blood.

Klaus: For what? You have the privilege to drink straight from my vein.

Caroline: And what if you're not here. You're always away, Klaus. You told me to be prepared for the enemies I made. And now that there's a war coming. You might not be here fast enough to save my life if I had been bitten or poisoned.

Klaus: I will never let you out of my sight, love. Especially now.

Caroline: I know. But just humor me, please?

Klaus: Fine. If it gives you peace of mind, I'll bleed myself out for you.

Both of them chuckled. Caroline rested her head on Klaus' shoulder.

Caroline: I saw you with Camille today.

Klaus stiffed a little when he heard her name. He remained silent, allowing Caroline to continue.

Caroline: I get it why you would choose her over me.

Klaus tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes to look at her.

Caroline: She seems pure. Very humane. And for obvious reason, your feelings are reciprocated. She likes you too.

He put his head down for a moment and smiled.

Klaus: If only it was that simple, love.

Caroline looked up to have a better view of his face.

Caroline: It's not? Then tell me. What did I miss?

Klaus had always loved the light and humanity she held close even after she became vampire. That was what drawn him to her back in Mystic Falls. But to hold it together and still shone while her humanity off was something Klaus found very peculiar, yet enduring. Her smile now, though lack of pure emotions and lines on her face when her lips twirled, was still something that could light his already darkened heart.

Caroline: What? Come on. You can tell me.

He stared at her, still. Dimple started showing on his face.

Klaus: For obvious reason.

He was still smiling. By this time, Caroline already narrowing her eyes, wondering what could he mean.

Caroline: Which is…?

His face softened a little when he replied.

Klaus: She is not you.

His voice was soft, almost like a whisper that caressed her ears. Caroline felt a glint of feeling surged through her skin. Her breath hitched.

He would choose her first. For once, she was not the last resort. Not the second best she had always been her entire life.

She blinked a couple times, refusing to let it all in.

Klaus: I would choose you in a heartbeat, Caroline.

A heartbeat. There's the heartbeat, thumping loudly in her heart. Klaus faced towards her. He inched closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand slid down her neck. Their eyes gazed into one another for what felt like hours. Then, Caroline placed her hand over Klaus'.

Caroline: Well, I'm flattered. But it seems like you trust her more than you trust me.

She clasped his hand and put it down, away from her face. She's a control freak, of course she can refuse to let it all in though she acknowledged them-the feelings that hovered between them.

Caroline: You asked her to go to the safehouse. Obviously you care about her safety more than mine.

She stood from the couch with confidence, her back now facing Klaus. Klaus fisted his hands in frustration. He was sure she was on the verge of feeling it again. He saw it in her eyes. The flash of hope, of love he was looking for. He remembered the slight change of shade of blue in her eyes during her graduation night, when he promised to be her last. He saw it again tonight but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Klaus: Why is it so hard for you to believe that I would put you above all?

Caroline turn around to face him, he was already standing inches away from her face.

Klaus: I get it with your humanity, you won't ever admit to believe what is happening between us. You took into consideration of other's approval way too much.

Caroline tried to open her mouth to defend herself but Klaus continued to lash out.

Klaus: But now, even without the weight of guilt hanging on your shoulder, you still refuse to believe it when I say. All I've ever done is choosing you, time and again, yet you only finding mere reasons to deny the truth right in front of you.

Caroline: Well, maybe because I want to! I want to keep on finding reasons until there's nothing else left that I could deny.

Caroline's voice roared into his ears. Klaus stood still, trying to sink in what she really meant.

Klaus: Is that a challenge? I have nothing but time to assure you, love.

Caroline: We have a forever don't we? Why would we rush into things?

Klaus: It's true. But forever can never be long enough for me. Why wait when we can start now?

Caroline scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms against her chest before replying him.

Caroline: Do you love her?

Klaus: What?

Caroline: I said do you love her?

Klaus frowned. He was totally confused of the sudden topic change.

Klaus: How is this about her? We are talking about a forever with you and me. Not anyone else.

Caroline: I want your confession, Klaus. Do you love her?

He looked away for a while and sighed.

Klaus: I care about her.

Caroline: But do you love her?

Caroline moved closer towards Klaus. She stood tall against him, her eyes piercing into his glaring eyes.

Klaus: Yes, I do love her. Is that what you want to hear? She made me feel loved, like I'm matter in her life. Something you can't even admit.

Caroline gave him a satisfied smile.

Caroline: There. That's the answer to your question. Why would you still want to pursue me when you know I can't even admit my feelings for you? We might as well call our stupid deal off.

Caroline brushed past Klaus, leaving him stunned in his own thoughts.


	9. Chapter XI

A flower was offered to me,

Such a flower as May never bore;

But I said, 'I've a pretty rose tree,'

And I passed the sweet flower o'er.

Then I went to my pretty rose tree,

To tend her by day and by night;

But my rose turned away with jealousy,

And her thorns were my only delight.

* * *

A brand new day, a brand new plan for her to escape. Caroline woke up today feeling determined, especially after how everything went down with Klaus yesterday. He gave her new idea how to piss him off. She bounced herself down the staircase, off to the kitchen to fix a cup of coffee, her usual morning routine despite turning her humanity off. Just beside the coffee machine, there was a bottle, which she assumed contained blood, and there was also a note underneath it. She unfolded the note and read it to herself.

"You taught me how to love again, Caroline. I'll do whatever it takes to love you right. Yours, Klaus."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes yet she tucked the note safely into the back pocket of her jeans.

She held out her phone and sent a quick message to Josh. One more to-do task before she jumped in to the big thing she looked forward to today.

* * *

Caroline had sent a message to him for a meet up earlier this morning. Here he was, waiting for her at a bench in the middle of French Quarter. To be honest, he was quite reluctant when Marcel asked him to dig into Caroline's mind. Yes, he knew of Marcel's plan to use Caroline as a leverage. But the mere fact of pretending to be friends with humanityless vampire irked him. He spotted her from afar, strutting down the road with so much edge and style. She radiated the whole path she walked. Josh wondered how she would be like if she had her humanity on.

Josh: Yo, Queen C!

He shouted. He saw Caroline rolled her eyes. It made him grin.

Caroline : Again, Josh. Drop the Queen. If we wanna be buddies you'll just call me ..

She went silent for a while, frowning. Josh didn't say a word, letting her led the conversation.

Caroline: You know, my friends used to call me Care. But right now I just don't care, so it doesn't feel right hearing someone called me that. Okay now I'm just rambling.

She shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts.

Caroline : Caro. If we're going to be buddies, you'll just call me Caro.

Josh: Alright, Caro. What's up. I haven't seen you since that day in the bar.

She took a seat beside him. She tugged her tote bag closer to her chest as she sat.

Caroline: Yeah, it's definitely not easy to not make it too obvious that I'm smuggling Klaus' blood.

Both of them laughed. Josh didn't think she'd still remember about that. Hell, he thought she was only there to make fun of him.

Josh: Yeah, don't worry about it. It's not like my life depended on it.

Caroline: Say no more, Josh. You are about to have the greatest sex of your life as what I've been told. Please don't make a disclaimer out of it.

Caroline pulled out the bottle of blood from her tote bag and waved it in front of Josh. Josh's eyes widened.

Josh: Is this ..?

Caroline hummed as she nodded.

Josh: No way!

Caroline: Way.

Josh beamed widely but then his smile froze for a moment.

Josh: How can I be sure this is really Klaus' blood. For all I know, this could be some innocent bunnies blood.

Caroline: Then you'll be dying. Isn't it far more exciting then? You'll have the greatest sex of your life knowing that it might be your last one.

Josh: You're…unbelievable.

Caroline: I know how to stir things up, especially in bed.

She winked.

Josh: Ugh… I don't need to know about Klaus' sex life.

Josh scrunched his nose and looked at the bottle in his hands. Yeah, it totally made him wondered, how great it would be to have a friendship with Caroline if she had her humanity on.

* * *

Klaus coming to see her yesterday was nothing out of ordinary. He waited for her at the usual place, the timing was a bit off, but he pretty much look the same. The only different thing was, she no longer felt the butterfly when she saw him. Instead, her heart felt a sudden sharp pang. She felt betrayed and was disgusted to see his face. But the look in his eyes when he told her to stay away and be safe somewhere else brought back the jittery feelings. She hated how so easily she went soft on him.

She didn't realize she was already in front of her apartment's door. Klaus had clouded her mind yet again, but without compulsion this time. She inserted the key into the keyhole when suddenly a bubbly voice from behind startled her.

Caroline: What a cosy home you have here, Cami.

She turned around to find Caroline standing in the hallway.

Camille: Caroline? What are you doing here?

Camille slipped her hand into the bag she was holding. Her other hand was still holding the door key.

Caroline: Just checking out the competition.

Caroline inched closer towards Camille. She walked slowly towards Camille, like a predator hunting its prey. Camille kept her head high, she didn't back down.

Camille: It's funny you felt insecure considering you're the one who's been keeping his bed warm.

Caroline: You know, it is kinda stupid to mock a vampire considering you're just a fragile human.

Caroline bare her fangs. Camille slipped her hand out from the bag and sprayed water to Caroline's face. It was laced with vervain. Caroline screamed in pain.

Camille: Fragile yes, but I'm not stupid.

She quickly turned around to unlock her door. Click, the door was unlocked. She turned the knob but Caroline was quick to recover and pushed Camille against the door.

Caroline: That was really dumb. You really shouldn't make me angry.

Caroline bit her own wrist and shoved it to Camille's mouth. Camille looked at her in horror. There were drips of blood at the corner of her lips.

Camille: What are you doing?

Caroline: I'm proving Klaus what he really wants.

Camille's eyes widened before the cracking sound of her neck closed her eyes back again. She fell limp onto ground.

Caroline: There, sound asleep. Gee, I wonder how Klaus could love such monotonous voice.

Caroline opened the apartment's door wide. She grabbed Camille's left hand and dragged her dead body into the apartment. She put her just inside the house and closed the door behind. She wandered around the cosy home of her rival. Books, more books, a green plant, more books.

Caroline: What a nerd. What the hell did Klaus see in her?

There were books scattered on the messy table. They were mostly textbooks, psychology book. She skimmed through the pages and saw some sticky notes on certain pages, mainly on one chapter - 'Childhood Interpersonal Trauma and Its Repercussions in Adulthood'.

Caroline: Can't this girl be any more boring?

She tossed the book away. Then something caught her eyes. A small painting by the bookshelf. The painting was out of place, like it doesn't belong there. But when she saw the painting, she thought of Klaus. She walked towards the shelf to have a closer look of the painting. It was a painting of a blonde girl looking at an art. She was alone in the middle of the street, her back facing the viewer. She couldn't tell if the girl in the painting was Camille but the signature K at the bottom suggested it could be her indeed.

Caroline scoffed.

Caroline: So much of claiming to love her. He can't even draw a damn picture of her. Men and their empty words.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Caroline: Okay, enough with the stalking. Down to business. Time for treasure hunt.

Caroline looked for Camille's phone. When she found it, she was disappointed that she needed a passcode to unlock the phone. She heaved out.

Caroline: Okay then, move on to plan B.

She looked back at Camille's dead body on the floor. She knelt down and touched both of Camille's temples. A trick she had learnt from Stefan awhile back when she was still herself. When she touched her temple, thousands of images from Camille's mind flashed through her mind. Caroline tried to focus on the images of Klaus. There it was, Klaus, the 100 dollar guy. Camille definitely fell for his charm and accent at the first sight. Too bad he had compelled her to fall for Marcel instead. What a jerk, Caroline thought. She skimmed through the flashbacks, only focusing on things she wanted to find. There it was. Camille was reading the text from Elijah. He had sent her the location of the safehouse. Apparently, she had deleted it from her phone. But she memorized it. Book smart girl. She definitely memorized the whole definition of childhood trauma.

Caroline stood up straight, ready to get out of the house. She already got what she wanted. But then the thought of Camille waking up, freaking out and scared the hell out excite her. She decided to stay for a while. She paced back and forth until a typewriter on the table caught her attention. She settled herself down in front of it and start typing.

* * *

Josh stared blankly at the paper in front of him. Marcel was explaining to him and few other of his right hand men on the plan to take Klaus down. Josh was lost thinking about what happened earlier today with Caroline.

Josh: Boss, can I talk to you for a moment?

Marcel raised his eyebrow.

Marcel: Any concern you wanna raise?

Josh: I don't think we should use the Queen as Klaus' bait.

Marcel: Why is that?

Josh: Just a hunch. From what she told me, I don't think Klaus is in love with her.

Marcel: Are you sure? It could be just a show she wanted to trick you into.

Josh: I don't know. What do you think?

Marcel: I've never seen Klaus look at someone the way he looked at her. You better be sure. We only have one shot at this.

Josh: Give me a couple more days to get inside her head.

Marcel: Make it quick. I don't want Klaus getting suspicious.

* * *

Tap tap tap. Caroline had finished typing down the last word when she heard movement coming from behind. She turned around to see Camille rubbing her neck while staying unfaze. But a second later, her eyes widened and she jumped on her feet.

Caroline: Rise and shine. Took you long enough to be back from the dead.

Camille: What did you do to me? Did you... Did you kill me? Am I dead?

Caroline turned back around to the typewriter. She turned the knob near the roller until the paper came out of the typewriter and then she replied her casually.

Caroline: Technically yes. But I fed you my blood, so now you're in transition.

Camille: Transition? Are you turning me into a vampire?

Caroline: It depends. Do you want to?

She turned around to face Camille once more.

Camille: Oh my God. You killed me. How could you? You're…you're crazy.

Camille put both hands on her temples. Her head was pounding, everything seemed to magnify.

.

Caroline: No no no. You're the crazy one, I'm not. How can you fall for someone who has tortured your mind. He compelled you and make you go crazy. Why in the world would you even spend time with him and his family after that. You sacrificed yourself for what? Love?

Camille: How would you understand why. You never loved him.

Caroline: I suggest you run while you can, Cami. He may love you now, but he won't forever cause soon he will realize he only loved the idea of you.

Camille: You don't know that. You don't know anything about him.

Caroline: Oh I surely do. And I don't need a book to understand how his mind works.

Camille: What Klaus and I had was real.

Caroline: Really? Then tell me again why you're here alone and I'm warming his bed?

Caroline crossed her arms and smirked.

Camille: Get out of my house, you whore.

Camille stretched her arm and pointed to the door. Caroline snickered.

Caroline: Gladly.

Caroline walked to the door but then stopped halfway in front of Camille.

Caroline: And oh, have you decided? Whether to carry the torch for Klaus for eternity or to profess your undying love before you be dead for good…by end of today, maybe?


End file.
